<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Extra by TheseArmsOfMine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418746">A Little Extra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseArmsOfMine/pseuds/TheseArmsOfMine'>TheseArmsOfMine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Affair (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm just trying to save Sasha's character arc in that disaster of a television series, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseArmsOfMine/pseuds/TheseArmsOfMine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just an extra on the set for Sasha Mann's movie, Descent, until one day your role changed and so did everything else in your life. Lol sorry this is a horrible summary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claes Bang/Reader, Sasha Mann/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Little Extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’ve seen him on set a few times but never had the chance to be properly introduced, and it’s not like you can just waltz on up to the lead actor, especially someone with as much prestige as Sasha Mann. No way. At least not when you just got hired fairly recently as an extra for the film. It had been a dream come true to finally be working on a real set in Hollywood and, not to mention, you always did have a little crush on Mr. Mann, so it was just a stroke of luck that you landed the same film.</p>
<p>Oh, how you wished you could go up to him and just say hey or something. <em>Anything</em> for the chance to hear him say your name with that charming accent and smile in that endearingly boyish way of his. But you feared the opportunity may have passed ever since he and that Helen woman split up. You had nothing against <em>her</em>, but the Sasha that walked into work now was a far cry from the man you remembered before the breakup. </p>
<p>Gone was the sweet and genial man who came in every day with a big grin on his face. Now, however, he was so easily irritated and ill-tempered, snapping at anyone who crossed his path.</p>
<p>He rarely smiled anymore and it saddened you.</p>
<p>Before, Sasha had always been kind to everyone working on set; he would make a point to take time out of his day to greet all of the cast members and crew. On several occasions, he treated everyone to some wild nights out on the town. You knew the man must make a fortune, being an A-listed actor and all, but even still, catering to a group of fifty or more for all expense-free parties around town must add up eventually. But he never even batted an eye; it seemed like he just loved to see everyone having a good time. All in all, the guy was generally pretty friendly with anyone who crossed his path. At least as far as you could tell, but unfortunately, it didn’t seem like that was the case as of late.</p>
<p>“Where the fuck is my coffee? And who the fuck has taken my robe?!” Sasha roared across the room and the chatter quietened a smidge. A few people scurried off while his assistant went over to him with the article of clothing in question.</p>
<p>“The coffee is brewing, sir.”</p>
<p>“Brewing? Fucking hell, are you a witch cooking it up in a cauldron, hm? Ever heard of a goddamn Keurig? Well, <em>I’ll tell you</em>, it’s one of those funny little machines that have a rather conveniently placed button that when pushed, miraculously funnels out the <em>magical</em> fucking coffee!”</p>
<p>Yikes.</p>
<p>“Mr. Mann, it’s broken.” The guy looked bored with his boss and you had to give it to him for dealing with Sasha’s little tantrum. He was acting more and more like a pretentious asshole every day and it was getting old. </p>
<p>You stood by and casually sipped on your cup of mint tea. They had just finished filming a scene with you somewhere off in the crowd and now you were just relaxing before they called wraps. Not wanting to be anywhere near Mr. Mann’s warpath, you shuffled around them and hoped no one would notice.</p>
<p>The last thing you needed today was to be caught up in that nonsense.</p>
<p>All of a sudden a hand gripped your arm, nearly spilling the tea everywhere, and pulled you in the opposite direction. It was the assistant director and he looked frantic. “Y/N, right? Well Rachel, the lead, you know, she’s just called in sick and we have a super strict schedule today and it turns out that you look the part exactly so congrats to you. You get to be one of the big shots for a day! Sex scenes <em>always</em> get the talent agent’s attention, so really, you’re probably getting the better end of the deal.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me, did you say <em>sex scene?</em>” You stumbled a bit but his iron-like grip kept you upright as he plowed on forward towards the make-up department.</p>
<p>“Yes, you had signed the nudity rider that your agent had sent over to us stating that you would consent to any nude scenes that involved sexual activities, but not the actual act of sex itself, of course. This isn’t <em>porn</em>.” You begrudgingly remembered a conversation you had with your friend who had been <em>sort of</em> acting as your agent at the time. She insisted that these riders were simply a formality. She assured you that they were usually only for something like a pool party scene that would have you wear a bikini in the background or something of the sort. In this case, it seemed, you were getting the chance to do a sex scene with the main fucking character. “This is a very unique situation; normally we would not ask this of you, but seeing as time is of the essence and we are super behind schedule, we’re going to have to make an exception today. Sasha just <em>had</em> to go through a fucking existential crisis in the middle of this movie. Set us back three goddamn weeks. Fucking<em> prima donna.</em>”</p>
<p>No lie, though, you weren’t even mad, and to refuse such a golden goose of an opportunity would be insanity. So you shook away the shock and squared up your shoulders as you let the man lead you into the makeup department. They touched up your face for the camera, even though no close-ups were going to take place, and fit you with a pair of skin-toned pasties accompanied by matching underwear. </p>
<p>After you were all dolled up to the assistant director’s satisfaction, he unceremoniously dragged you the rest of the way to the set, opened a door, and tossed you into a room.</p>
<p>You tugged the silk robe tighter around your body and looked around warily; the scene had been made up to be like one of those super-cheesy-over-the-top romantic movies. An extravagant bed sat in the middle of the room surrounded by rose petals and candles, which made you a little nervous. It would be just your luck to accidentally knock one over and burn the whole place to the ground.</p>
<p>“Hello, who are you? This is a closed set.” Sasha’s deep voice cut through your internal monologue causing you to notice his presence and looked up at him. He was tall. Really, really tall. You swallowed thickly.</p>
<p>As he took a step towards you, you instinctually took a step back and then remembered your voice, “I’m Y/N. They told me to come in because Rachel is sick and they really needed someone now and apparently I looked the part…?”</p>
<p>“Of <em>course</em> she is.” Sasha rolled his eyes, ignoring your rambling, and huffed in frustration while he dragged a hand through his hair. He wore a matching robe that was untied and hung open shamelessly. You tried not to stare and focused on his face instead. The look in his eye was wild and angry and almost sad but it quickly disappeared after Sasha blinked. You noticed how flawlessly he put back on the mask of a debonaire. “Well, let’s get to it then.”</p>
<p>With wave of a hand, he turned to shed his robe and you took that as your cue to do the same. When you spun back around, you saw Sasha staring at you for a little longer than what you imagined was normal. He took his time imprinting the image of your nearly nude body in his brain. You could hardly believe it was something to gawk at, <em>not that you were ashamed or anything</em> - you were rather fond of your body and appreciated it. But he was Sasha fucking Mann; he could have anyone he wanted. What made <em>you</em> so special?</p>
<p>“I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to be doing here…” You spoke quietly and Sasha smiled at that, the first you’ve seen on his face in awhile.</p>
<p>It was a lovely sight.</p>
<p>“It’s all very easy, you and I will act like we’re having a very romantic affair and they are going to film through the walls.” He came closer to you and you couldn’t help but smirk a little at the funny cock sock he wore - it looked ridiculous. Clearing his throat, Sasha drew your attention back up to him. “Listen, Y/N, I know this might be a little strange and overwhelming but I promise to be nothing but respectful and professional. If you are in any way uncomfortable, please let me know and we will stop immediately. Okay?”</p>
<p>You couldn’t help but nod dumbly, wasn’t it just moments ago you were wishing Sasha would simply say hello to you? Now you were about to pretend to have sex with him…<em>on camera.</em></p>
<p>“Are we - are we going to kiss?”</p>
<p>He chuckled and the sound went straight to your core. It was deep and throaty and you didn’t realize sounds could be craved until that very moment. “Yes, some kissing and touching and perhaps a bit of pseudo-cunnilingus; all depends on how much time we have.”</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s start then.” You hoped you didn’t sound <em>too</em> eager but the way his smile stretched spoke volumes of your discretion. He called out ‘action’ but your focus was currently fixated on the way his chest hair traveled down all the way until it disappeared beneath his skin-colored underwear. </p>
<p>If only you had an unrestricted view.</p>
<p>One of Sasha’s impossibly large hands motioned you towards him. You had seen those hands before and appreciated them from the distance, but at this proximity, you carefully took mental notes of all your favorite details. Like how long his spider-like fingers were, how the thick veins protruded from the tops of his hands and ran up his forearms like tantalizing lightning strikes, how the ridges of his knuckles seemed to be chiseled out of stone, and how they all moved together like a symphony of skin that drew you in with a single beckoning curl. “Come here, Y/N.”</p>
<p>This man had a magnetic pull that was too strong to resist, so you didn’t even try, and easily stepped closer into his embrace. One of those aforementioned hands came up to cup your face. His thumb drew a line from your bottom lip down to the base of your throat and then back up to the curve of your chin. You barely comprehended his other hand clasping around yours and bringing it up to rest on his chest.</p>
<p>You couldn’t help but smile while flexing your fingers against his solid body, delighting in the feel of his fur tickling your skin. He took notice of your intrigue and tightened his grip on your jaw, smiling when you inhaled sharply. </p>
<p>Those long fingers reached across your waist, slightly digging into the supple flesh, and his thumb drew small circles along the hipbone.</p>
<p>Moving closer, you brought your other hand up and dove it into his thick expanse of hair. It was just as soft as you had imagined however many countless times before, but the sensation of feeling the silky locks sift through your fingers was far better than anything you could have made up. </p>
<p>The butterflies in your belly were throwing a <em>rager</em>.</p>
<p>It may have been just your imagination, but you could have sworn that he leaned ever so slightly into your touch. That vulnerable look flashed again in his eyes but when he blinked, it was replaced by hunger. Those dark brown orbs stared right through your soul as Sasha slowly brought his lips down to meet yours.</p>
<p>This was not how you pictured your workday going and, if you were being perfectly honest, you figured it was all a dream of which you would be woken up from very soon. So why not enjoy it while it lasted? You ignored the blaring sirens that rang in your head that told you to be conscious of the dozen people watching your every move. Fuck 'em.</p>
<p>If they wanted a show, that’s what they were going to get.</p>
<p>Throwing caution to the wind, you happily sank into the pillowy softness of his lips. His eyes were locked on your facial expressions and you gave up trying to maintain eye-contact the moment his velvet tongue teased open your lips.</p>
<p>There was no battle for dominance; you were willing and ply and perfectly content with letting him take the reins. His kisses were gentle at first but quickly grew deeper and more desperate.</p>
<p>The grip he had on your waist tightened considerably as he pulled you closer and then slid his hand up, spreading those fingers wide along the space between your shoulder blades. </p>
<p>Sasha pulled his lips away from your mouth and began to drag them across to your neck, angling your head for better access. His breath was hot and heavy in your ear, “Arch your back a bit,” his hand guided your body so that your breasts more firmly pressed up against his chest. He cooed, “Just like that, yes, good girl.”</p>
<p>You couldn’t help but moan at his words and it seemed to fuel the fire. He groaned loudly in return and devoured your mouth with a new fervor. </p>
<p>Suddenly, both of his hands were cupping your ass and he lifted you up effortlessly. You immediately wrapped your legs around his waist as he took a few steps towards the bed.</p>
<p>“Watch out for the candles.” You gasped at the movement and gripped his shoulders to steady yourself.</p>
<p>There was that damn chuckle again, “No need to, they’re fake.”</p>
<p>Before you could even think about his response, Sasha caught your lips again with another searing kiss. The second his tongue lapped against yours, all coherent thoughts escaped your mind.</p>
<p>Not breaking the kiss, he held your body against him as he delicately lowered the both of you onto the mattress. The weight of him tucked in-between your legs and pressed against you was utterly divine; you wished to never be bereft of the feeling again.</p>
<p>He grasped both of your wrists with one large hand and pinned them above your head. Your body writhed beneath his and caused a low growl to emanate from his chest. You felt the vibration travel across his skin and couldn’t help but grin against his lips. Briefly, you wondered if this was at all affecting him the way it was you or if he was <em>really</em> that good of an actor.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, there certainly was a way you could find out.</em>
</p>
<p>At once, you gently sunk your teeth into his bottom lip, and, while using the leverage of his weight firmly pressing your hands above your head, you rolled your hips up to meet his. </p>
<p>Sasha’s reaction did not disappoint.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck.” Those big beautiful brown eyes slid close as his body shuddered. He buried his face in the junction of your neck and panted against the sensitive skin. The evidence of his arousal was rather obvious now as you felt it pressed ardently against the inside of your thigh. He canted his hips and, with a grunt, gave a sharp thrust. “You’re doing so very well.”</p>
<p>Hearing your gasp, Sasha brought his lips back up to meet yours and the two of you began to set a pace. It became a blur of frantic grinding and clawing and teeth and skin and lips and tongue and sweat and saliva. He was everywhere at once; you could do nothing but hang on to the wrist that anchored you down and enjoy the ride.</p>
<p>You realized that the line of professionalism between the two of you had been long since crossed, but you could not have cared any less. The shocks that shot up your spine every time he rocked into you told you that you were completely and utterly fucked…or at least that was the sweet redemption you prayed for.</p>
<p>Sasha seemed to feel the same as he stroked your side all the way down to the curve of your ass and then brought his hand back up to palm your breast. </p>
<p>Knowing that your panties were sopping wet and he was sliding his hardness along your slit made you let out a long moan to which he returned with another nice, hard thrust.</p>
<p>Instantly, you saw stars.</p>
<p>“Oh god, Sa-Sasha, I think…I think I’m going to-” You breathed the words in-between his relentless kisses but he paid no mind to your concern. If anything, it seemed to spur him on even more. </p>
<p>The flimsy fabric between the two of you could barely even act as a barrier; his cock felt hard and hot as he rutted against you with abandon and you could feel the tension begin to boil over. You could focus on nothing besides the raw, wicked feeling of Sasha Mann enveloping your every sensation. Bright lights exploded in your field of vision as he sent you spiraling blissfully over the edge.</p>
<p>Your moans and sighs filled the room as your back arched, pressing yourself even closer to him. Sasha released your hands and instead curled an arm under your waist to hoist you up for a better angle. You immediately dragged your fingers across his scalp and held onto him as if your life depended on it. </p>
<p>After a few more short, frantic thrusts, his whole body tensed and he pulled you tightly against him. Sasha groaned lowly in your ear and buried his face in the crook of your neck as he came.</p>
<p>All you could hear above your heart pounding was the mix of panting breaths as the two of you tried to maintain control of your breathing. </p>
<p>After a moment, Sasha lifted his head to look you in the eye, and what you saw nearly broke your heart. His face was riddled with guilt.</p>
<p>“Y/N…” He started and then licked his lips, not quite knowing what to say, “I’m so sorry, I-”</p>
<p>The door to the room burst open and the two of you looked over with equally dazed expressions, feeling like two teenagers caught in the act. You had nearly forgotten where you were when you saw the assistant director standing there.</p>
<p>“Hey guys, we called cut like five minutes ago. Time to wrap up for the day.” He said and gave you two a weird look.</p>
<p>“Oh, good. Well, thanks for letting us know, we’ll be out in a minute.” Sasha forced a smile and waved the other man away. The guy took that as his cue and closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>Awkward.</p>
<p>You turned your gaze back to the man above you, but he refused to meet your eye.</p>
<p>He began to ramble, but you were irritated with how he adamantly kept his head turned to the side. "I’m sorry, Y/N, this was completely inappropriate and I should have never let this get out of hand. I <em>really</em> fucked up and you have every right to -“ </p>
<p>You were having none of it and cut him off, reaching up to cup his cheek and gently forcing him to make eye-contact. The raw guilt and sadness that was written all over his beautiful face felt like a knife to your gut and you wanted nothing more than to make it go away.</p>
<p>"Hey, don't…<em>it’s okay, Sasha</em>. There is no reason for you to apologize. I mean, I enjoyed that quite a lot.” You smiled up at him and smoothed out some of the crinkles in his brow with the pad of your thumb, “Did you?”</p>
<p>He contemplated you quietly for a moment and his silence was starting to make you nervous. Did you read the situation wrong? Was this all a mistake? Were you going to be thrown off the set for violating the lead actor? A barrage of anxious thoughts and self-conscious questions ran through your mind at alarming speeds and every second of silence was torturous.</p>
<p>Until that warm beam of a smile broke across his face and it felt like sunshine on your heart.</p>
<p>“Yes, very much so.” As he spoke, those big brown eyes searched yours for permission before he leaned down and delivered a sweet little kiss to your lips. Sasha tucked some hair behind your ear and cocked his head down at you, grinning easily, “Now how about we get cleaned up and I can take you out to dinner?”</p>
<p>“That sounds <em>wonderful</em>.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Something More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re stunning.” Sasha said with a roguish grin as you walked up to him outside the studio. The two of you took your time changing back into your clothes and cleaned yourselves up after the…<em>last take of the day</em>. He looked cozy in a simple v-neck and joggers; casually leaning against his car. Waiting patiently for you, it seemed. You had on a soft, cotton wrap dress with short sleeves and tied in the front paired with some cute and comfortably short heels. It had been perfect weather in Los Angeles now that summer was closing to an end.</p>
<p>You came to a stop and smiled up at the handsome man before you, “You’re not so bad yourself.”</p>
<p>Despite the added height of your shoes, Sasha still towered over you, it short-circuited your brain with just how deliciously tall he was. The gentle giant reached down, wrapping his hands around your shoulders, and pressed sweet kisses to each of your cheeks, “I did not properly introduce myself earlier.”</p>
<p>“To be fair, you were in quite the mood.” You laughed good-naturedly; the corners of his lips twitched in return and he had the sense to look sheepish.</p>
<p>“Well I am in a much better one now, so let me make it up to you; I’m Sasha Mann and I am so insatiably eager to get to know you.” He leaned closer to you and gave you those puppy-dog eyes. How could anyone resist such a face?</p>
<p>“My name is Y/N L/N and it is a pleasure to <em>officially</em> meet you, Mr. Mann.” You spoke with humor and held out your hand to shake.</p>
<p>His grin stretched as he clasped it and brought it up to his lips instead. You couldn’t remember the last time someone had done that, if ever. It was nice.</p>
<p>“The pleasure is all mine, Y/N.” The air seemed to thicken and static while you watched intently as his tongue dipping out to graze his bottom lip. Sasha noticed where your focus had drifted off to and a small smirk came to his face, “So…what would you like to eat?’</p>
<p>"I don’t know…how hungry are you?”</p>
<p>Your mouth felt dry as you brought your attention from his lips to his eyes and you could see that his pupils were blown wide - making them seem pitch black. He leaned closer and spoke lowly, as if he was letting you in on a secret, “I’m <em>starving</em>.”</p>
<p>A loud honk made you jump and you both looked over, it was the assistant director cruising by on his golf cart. He had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face and your eyes narrowed at the sight; how come he looked so pleased with himself? “That was a <em>fantastic</em> take, guys, have a great night!”</p>
<p>Sasha waved at the man as he tipped his head, winked at you, and then drove off. You could’ve sworn you heard him whistling the tune for wedding bells. What a strange man.</p>
<p>As if reading your mind, Sasha laughed and shook his head, “He’s an odd fellow, isn’t he? Anyways, I have some tapas at my house, it’s not far. If you’d like, we could go there?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me.” You graciously accepted his continuous chivalrous attention as he opened the door and you sat down. After closing the door, he made his way around the car and you took the short moment, breathing deeply to calm your nerves. You could hardly believe this was actually happening, but you quelled your anxiety and coerced your body to relax. Enjoy it while it lasts, baby, this is what you’ve been dreaming of for so long.</p>
<p>He got in and put on his seat belt, shooting you a grin as he pulled away from the studios. “I’ll drive you back in the morning, I promise.”</p>
<p>“The morning?” You questioned, crossing your legs and turning towards him. The skirt of your dress rode up slightly to reveal a few more inches of skin. It was interesting how he assumed you were to spend the night…well, you were hoping for just that as soon as you exited the studio, but that was beside the point. “You sure you’re not kidnapping me?”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Sasha gave you a side-long glance that lingered on your legs before darting back to the road. He took the exit ramp onto Highway 1 towards Malibu. “You sound disappointed.”</p>
<p>“Only if all I get is until morning.” You said bluntly, but your attention was focused on the way his tongue wetted his lips again, and that’s when an idea came to you. “But, I suppose if that’s the case, then we really should take advantage of the time.”</p>
<p>“Well,” He exhaled as you leaned over, bringing your hand to his knee and then slowly raked your nails up his thigh, just barely brushing his hardening member. You felt the muscles of his leg clench and the car sped up before he tapped the shifter twice, putting the fancy Tesla into cruise control. “I’ll admit I can’t argue with that logic.”</p>
<p>With a sinful grin, you palmed him through his sweatpants and watched with interest as his knuckles turned white against the steering wheel. Sasha hissed and bit his lip, eyebrows furrowing in concentration on the road ahead. You weren’t nervous though, plenty of your famous friends had these electric cars, and you knew for a fact how well the lane-assist worked. So there was no harm in riling him up a bit.</p>
<p>“Oh you are positively <em>wicked</em>.” Sasha murmured when you pulled him out from the confines of his pants and pumped him once, twice. You took a moment to appreciate how well endowed he was; thick, long, and uncut with dark curls neatly trimmed back to show off proudly. Just like everything else about him, Sasha Mann also had a pretty cock.</p>
<p>“Carpe diem.” You kissed his cheek with a smile before leaning all the way down to drag your tongue along the base of his length and back up.</p>
<p>Licking away a bead of pre-cum, you were thrilled by the sound of a deep rumble that reverberated in his chest, “Y/N…fuck…<em>oh fuck.</em>”</p>
<p>The way he uttered your name like a prayer made you clench your thighs together in need. You parted your lips and brought just the tip between them, sucking ever so softly, using your tongue to press ardently along the underside and then pulling away to blow cool air onto his swollen head.</p>
<p>Sasha groaned as he pulsed and twitched beneath your palm. His own hand found purchase in your hair and pressed down slightly, giving you the exact encouragement you needed. With one hand holding the base firmly, you wrapped your lips around his cock and set out to work.</p>
<p>“<em>Fu-ucking hell</em>.” His hips stuttered and you relaxed your throat to take him deeper and deeper each time. Sasha moaned loudly. He was so vocal and it made you ache; you were soaking wet…again. Why did you even bother changing underwear? You could barely remember the last time you were this turned on by someone and the feeling gave you back a confidence that had been dormant for far too long.</p>
<p>Sasha was nearly panting by the time he pulled into his driveway and, to be perfectly honest, you were genuinely impressed with how smoothly he got the job done while being so otherwise occupied. But you had no time to think on it before his grip in your hair pulled you off of his straining length and crushed your mouth to his in a desperate kiss. Absently, you kept stroking him, temporarily distracted by the passionate onslaught of his lips, until his other hand grabbed your wrist and paused your ministrations.</p>
<p>“I won’t last much longer if you keep that up,” Sasha’s chest heaved as he broke away, fighting to control himself. He took a deep breath and exhaled shakily before looking into your eyes, his thumb gliding across your cheek. “But you are something special, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Without waiting for your reply, he bent down you kiss you again and your heart swelled. He tucked himself away, despite the now very obvious tenting of his sweatpants, and the two of you got out of the car. Sasha led you through the gate and around back. Your lust addled brain couldn’t even comprehend the massive yet beautiful ocean-front property; it only focused on the gentle hand that clasped the back of your neck, leading you towards the door with a sense of urgency.</p>
<p>The moment he unlocked it, he spun around and picked you up, securing your legs around his waist. He didn’t make it far before you felt him place you down on a countertop. His fingers crawled up your thighs as he dragged the fabric up toward your waist, then suddenly you felt him press the heel of his palm against your center and tease you through the ruined underwear. Your breath hitched. Reaching down, you danced your own fingertips along his waistband, but he swiped your wrist before you could touch him and brought it up to link with your other hand around his neck.</p>
<p>“Sasha…” You moaned softly, observing the delightful glint in his dark eyes. “I want to touch you.”</p>
<p>“Not yet, darling.” He hushed you with a smirk, watching you try and keep a straight face while his right hand steadily stroked your wet slit through the flimsy fabric. “You know, there is a saying where I’m from - that is <em>‘a gentleman never comes first’</em>.”</p>
<p>He quickly pushed your panties to the side and slid in two fingers. You gasped, grinding your hips against his hand and grasping his broad shoulders tightly.</p>
<p>“My, my, how wet you are, Y/N.” Sasha grinned as he curled those devilish digits, drawing out whimpers and moans and sounds that you didn’t know you were capable of. Your cheeks burned but you were too far gone for embarrassment. Instead, you pulled him down to meet your lips as a satisfying distraction.</p>
<p>But when his thumb brushed your swollen nub, you couldn’t help but break away from the kiss with a gasp and reflexively arched your back. He took the opportunity to latch onto your exposed neck, his free hand tugging loose the tie holding your dress together and made quick work of your bra, tossing both articles of clothing somewhere behind him.</p>
<p>The light of the setting sun cast through the wall of windows and set fire across your skin as he pulled the fabric away from your body. He brought his hand up to gently squeezed the soft mound and drew circles with his thumb around your pebbled nipple. The rush of sensations all became too much when he bit down on your pulse point and sent you spiraling over the edge.</p>
<p>Vaguely, you heard Sasha’s husky voice rasping into your ear, “That’s it, Y/N, just let go.”</p>
<p>Your cries sounded far away as wave after wave of pleasure hit you; his fingers not ceasing for a moment as he carried you through the orgasm. Sasha then laid you back along the bar and the granite countertop cooling your damp skin drew a content sigh from your lips.</p>
<p>“You may be surprised, but I have been imagining this for a while,” Sasha confessed while peppering a trail of kisses down your body. After peeling off your panties to toss behind him as well, he proceeded to kneel down, the counter turning out to be the perfect height for him to drape your legs over his shoulders. He moved his hands to spread your thighs wide and nipped at the sensitive skin on the inside. “Thoughts of how you taste have been tormenting me for quite some time.”</p>
<p>He groaned and yanked your hips to his face, lapping his tongue against you, sucking earnestly on that sweet bundle of nerves. You cried out with pleasure, begging helplessly for him to bring you to serenity again and again. Sasha was more than happy to oblige.</p>
<p>When his hands grabbed greedily at your hips, holding you steady, you glanced down and saw nothing but his dark hair and arched brows. His eyes were devastatingly erotic as they locked with yours while he feasted between your legs. “Oh..Sasha…fuck…please…don’t stop.”</p>
<p>It was the least you could do to voice your appreciation of his evident skills. He dug his fingers into your tender flesh and drew your pearl between his lips, giving it a good suckle that shook you to the core. Never before had you lost complete control of your body, but somehow he made your limbs disconnect from your brain as you came again…hard.</p>
<p>Was this man a god? Because he had magical fucking lips and fingers combined. Already you’ve had more satisfaction in less than an hour than any other previous partner throughout the years. Once your legs stopped shaking your body crumpled completely against the countertop. You gently carded your fingers through his soft locks as you attempted to regain your breath…and vision.</p>
<p>Sasha Mann had you seeing stars so much, it should be considered a health hazard.</p>
<p>Through the fog, you could feel him sprinkle kisses along your skin, making his way unhurriedly back up your body. He stopped briefly at the valley of your breasts, playfully teasing a nipple with a flick of his tongue, and then he moved up to pressed his lips to yours.</p>
<p>He brought you back into his arms and stood up, holding you to him tightly while he made his way up to his bedroom.</p>
<p>As he walked, you glanced around at his lack of furniture and spoke softly, “Hm, minimalist…I like it.”</p>
<p>Sasha chuckled, squeezing you closer to his body and your legs unconsciously gripped him tighter at the sound. The next thing you knew, he was dropping down onto a mattress with you on top. Straddling his waist, you could feel his length pressing insistently against your inner thigh. Reaching down, you yanked his shirt over his head and then pushed his sweats down impatiently. “Eager, aren’t we?”</p>
<p>Not in the mood for any more quips, you responded by gripping his cock firmly, making him groan. Those large hands squeezed your ass, holding you still as he bucked.</p>
<p>“I need you <em>now</em>, Sash.”</p>
<p>He pulled back and opened his eyes to look at you with a possessiveness that took your breath away. Leaning over, he snagged a condom from the side table, quickly putting it on, and then brought his hands up to cup your cheeks to look at you seriously. “Are you sure you want this?”</p>
<p>You scoffed in disbelief, was that some sort of joke? After all that, he thought you’d have the audacity to back out now? The idea was laughable.</p>
<p>Without breaking eye-contact, you gave him a defiant look and sank down onto his length. Sasha gasped and you watched with interest as his eyes fluttered close, his jaw slackened, and his face painted the picture of pure pleasure.</p>
<p>But that wasn’t a good enough word to describe the absolute blissful feeling of him inside you, stretching you, filling you.</p>
<p>Sighing happily, Sasha looked back up at you with a rapturous smile, “You are fucking <em>phenomenal</em>.”</p>
<p>You smiled, leaning down to kiss him as you began to undulate your hips, setting a slow pace as you rode him. His hands encompassed your waist, softly guiding your movements to match how he lapped his tongue languidly along with yours. It started off slow, sensual, and inmate as you rocked against each other, tasting one another with the promise of all the time in the world. Sasha moved to angle his hips and thrust up while you grounded yourself down against his pubic bone, each time he flexed, he hit that spot and drew out more unintelligible sounds from you.</p>
<p>“Oh god, Sasha…you feel so good.” You broke away from the kiss with a whimper and buried your face in the junction of his neck. The man beneath you growled and pulled back almost all the way before slamming back into you, drawing out a throaty moan and leaving a tasty sting in its wake.</p>
<p>The next thing you knew the room was spinning as he flipped you over, and pressed you back down on the mattress. He brought your legs up over his shoulders and began to pound into you relentlessly. The room filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin and a seductive mix of groans and moans and cries and curses.</p>
<p>You could feel the tension inside build-up and coil tight when those skillful fingers seemingly read your mind and found their way to where your bodies connected, flicking your sensitive bud over and over again until once more your body tensed and you shattered around him, nearly blacking out.</p>
<p>He really was going to be the death of you.</p>
<p>Blinking through your daze, you looked up at the sight above you; his hair stuck up in funny angles from your efforts, his eyes as dark as the night, his face screwed up in a frenzied concentration; he was simply breathtaking.</p>
<p>Sasha’s thrusts were becoming more and more erratic, you could tell he was close as he pushed your legs out wide and slammed into you; it was vicious and delicious. So you reached up to drag your nails across his scalp and pulled him close, capturing his earlobe between your teeth. “Come for me, Mr. Mann.”</p>
<p>With a grunt, his body spasmed against yours as he gave one more thrust, spending himself and then collapsed on top of you. The weight was welcomed and you wrapped him up in your arms and held him while the two of you fought to control your breathing.</p>
<p>After a few moments, he nuzzled your collar bone and brought his face up; the expression that showed was a stark contrast from earlier at the studio, where there was guilt now was replaced by a content fondness. He pulled away, chuckling and pecking your cheek when you protested. Sasha disappeared into what you figured was the bathroom; you heard a rush of water and then saw him coming back with a towel.</p>
<p>Ever so sweetly, he cleaned you off and then pulled you into his arms. You rested your cheek on his chest and played with the wisps of hair while he drew random shapes up and down your spine.</p>
<p>“Did you mean what you said earlier?” You decided to be the first to break the amiable silence, turning your head to look at him. His eyebrows just rose questionably in response and you breathed a laugh, “You said you had imagined this…us. Is that true?”</p>
<p>His hand stilled on your skin and he tilted his head down at you, making you a little nervous until his lips curved upwards. Sasha took a breath, “Well, you caught me.”</p>
<p>“Wait, really? But, we’ve never even spoken before. I didn’t think you knew who I was.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t, well, I don’t really.” He sighed and carded a hand through your hair, watching how the strands curled around his long fingers. “I saw you from a distance, that first day you were on set, and you were a right mess.” He laughed, eyes looking away as if recalling a memory, “You had spilled coffee over your shirt and were making such a fuss -”</p>
<p>“I was <em>not</em> -”</p>
<p>“Oh yes you were,” Sasha’s eyes gleamed mischievously, “You were subtle, though, I’ll give you that. But I could see the fumes coming out from your ears from across the room.” He chuckled again, you delighted in the feel of his rumbling chest, “I remember thinking, 'wow, that is one beautiful and angry little woman’!”</p>
<p>You slapped his arm playfully, fighting the grin that was making its way onto your face. He went on, sobering up a little, “But after everything that happened with me and…well, you know. I wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be going after anyone else. Perhaps I am a fool, but I couldn’t help but think you deserved so much better than my mess of life. So I kept my distance.”</p>
<p>Blinking, you fought down the emotion that suddenly rose up within you at his confession, “Oh Sasha…”</p>
<p>He cut you off, bringing a finger to your lips, “Shh, no, let’s talk about something else, hm? I’d rather not be a sad sap after such wonderful sex.”</p>
<p>So the two of you filled the space with casual conversation, getting to know one another; interests, hobbies, humor - anything that came to mind. You found Sasha to be a surprisingly good listener; the idea of an impersonal celebrity tainted your picture of him and you were happy to find the complete opposite. Though sometimes he was naive and a tad arrogant, he was still genuinely kind, sincere, and passionate. It was a far cry from the normal dissociated banter you had become used to after living for so many years in such a pretentious city like Los Angeles.</p>
<p>Your stomach growled and the two of you decided to move your conversation down to the kitchen, where you sat and talked his ear off while he whipped up several small plates of delectable treats.</p>
<p>“So, what made you start acting?” You asked, munching happily on the array of food he set out; hummus and pita, cheese and crackers and charcuterie, and even a couple mini street tacos. It was the best post-coital snack you’ve ever had.</p>
<p>“My, that’s a loaded question, isn’t it?” Sasha laughed while he poured out two Negronis for drinks, you accepted the liquor graciously and took a long sip. Fuck, he could make a mean cocktail too. “Um, I enjoy the chance to mold into something different. The opportunity to reinvent myself in various lives is exciting.”</p>
<p>“I completely agree. There is something so cathartic in assuming a different life. I always thought theater was so much better than therapy.”</p>
<p>“Oh! So you were a theater rat?” He took a seat next to you and brought your legs up into his lap, eyes shining while you blushed, “Don’t be bashful, I understand. Well, go on then, let’s hear your favorite.”</p>
<p>“No, you’ll laugh.” You hid your face in your hands, peeking at him through your fingers.</p>
<p>“I promise I won’t”</p>
<p>“Okay fine…my absolute favorite was…The Music Man.” As soon as the words left your mouth, Sasha made a funny face and you pointed an accusing finger at him, “You said you wouldn’t laugh!”</p>
<p>“I’m not!” At your glare, he burst out laughing and you swiped at him playfully, “I just think that's…um, <em>swell</em>.”</p>
<p>A couple of weeks ran by in a blur. Sasha wasn’t too keen when he found out that you were no longer needed on set, so you returned to working full-time at your day job. He tried insisting that he could forge a larger role for you but you firmly refused. The movie was almost finished and you weren’t even looking for fame, it was just nice to be around a production again. Besides, the thought of going back after what had happened made you feel like dying from embarrassment.</p>
<p>The two of you had begun dating and it was going better than you ever could’ve imagined. It felt as you were really, truly living for the first time in all your years. He was everything you ever wished for in a significant other and it also helped that the sex was absolutely fucking <em>dynamite</em>.</p>
<p>One day Sasha came in to see your work; it was a quaint little coffee shop that doubled as a record store. You had been the manager there for a while and absolutely loved its charm. It was a perfect spot to take a break and relax while enjoying a cup of joe with some great tunes.</p>
<p>“Hey welcome to - oh, hey you!” You barely recognized him when you looked up at the bell ringing.</p>
<p>He was wearing a dark hoodie with a baseball cap covering most of his face, but you could spot that lopsided grin from anywhere. The customers around were dwindled about and too distracted by their screens to even realize the famous actor was standing just a few feet away.</p>
<p>Sasha came over to lean across the counter and kissed you sweetly, “How are you today, my darling?”</p>
<p>“Much better now that you’re here.” You beamed and pressed your lips against his again, “Coffee?”</p>
<p>“That’d be lovely, thank you.”</p>
<p>He watched you dance around the machines as you set off making his favorite.</p>
<p>“You’re in a good mood.”</p>
<p>“I can’t help it - I’m actually pretty excited about tonight!”</p>
<p>Sasha had invited you to be his date for one of his famous friends’ party in The Hills. It was a sort of informal pre-celebration for the completion of his film; and, as Sasha mentioned to give you fair warning, it was to be your first official outing as a couple. You were a little nervous, but you knew it would be fun; everything was when you had him by your side.</p>
<p>“Really?” He gave you an eager look and gratefully accepted the drink you handed him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean, I’m a little nervous, but you’ll be right there with me, right?”</p>
<p>“I promise not to leave your side.” He took a sip and gave an exaggerated moan in appreciation, “My god, woman, you work wonders with those beans.”</p>
<p>You laughed and rolled your eyes at his dramatic antics.</p>
<p>“No, I mean it. I’m never going back to that bloody awful Starbu-”</p>
<p>You silenced him quickly, placing two fingers on his lips and shushed him, trying not to laugh, “Shh, we don’t use the ’s’ word here, Sasha.”</p>
<p>His face lit up as he fought the curve of his lips, catching your hand instead and placed a kiss on your palm. “Forgive me.”</p>
<p>After repeated assurances that you would go to his house right after you got off so you could get ready and leave there together, he left the shop. You couldn’t hide the dopey grin that was stuck on your face and you were too pre-occupied with your blissful thoughts to notice a pair of eyes staring you down from the corner of the room.</p>
<p>You finished up cleaning and closed down the cafe after the last remaining stragglers meandered out, their faces still glued to their phones or laptops or whatever screen suited their fancy. Nothing of the outside world could affect them, huh? You hummed a little diddy as you locked up the door, but when you turned, you stopped in your tracks when you noticed a younger woman directly in your path.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” You said politely, moving to the side. The lady stepped to block you.</p>
<p>“You’re Y/N, right?”</p>
<p>Your eyes narrowed instantly, suspicion immediately flared inside you, “Who’s asking?”</p>
<p>“My name is Christianna, I’m Sasha’s stepdaughter.”</p>
<p>
  <em>His what?</em>
</p>
<p>You blinked in surprise, “Pardon me?”</p>
<p>“He hasn’t told you, either, huh? Typical.” She placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, “Look, he used to be married to my mother and he’s the reason she died. He got her hooked on drugs and it took her life. Now he controls the trust she left for me and he won’t let me touch any of it. Helen helped talk to him for me, but she’s gone now, not surprising after what he did to her. I’ve been watching you and you seem like a good person, Y/N, if you could just try and get him to listen to reason, I would be forever grateful.”</p>
<p>“Sure, that all sounds <em>real</em> believable.” You weren’t going to listen to this shit, she was probably some obsessed fangirl. “Have a good night, crazy.”</p>
<p>“Please, listen to me!” She cried desperately, then she noticed you reaching into your purse slowly for your mace so she lowered her voice and put her hands up, pleading with you. “Why do you think Helen left him? What do you think happened to Noah? Sasha is the reason all those women came out against him just so he could cut Noah out of the film. He ruined Helen’s family’s reputation because of his selfishness, just like he did to mine, and just as he will do to you. He is a conniving, drug-addicted, manipulative bastard, and he will never change.”</p>
<p>“Let me get this straight, you want me to help you by talking him into giving you all your alleged money, but you also want me to think that he’s a monster and leave him? Why should I believe a word you say when I don’t even know you the hell you are?” You shook your head, pinching the bridge of your nose in frustration. “I think you need to go now.”</p>
<p>Christianna at least had the sense to move back and let you by. You walked straight to your car and heard her shout at your back in one final plea.</p>
<p>“I’m begging you, just think about it! You <em>have</em> to see through his mask!”</p>
<p>Your mind was reeling as your body worked in autopilot driving over to Malibu. As much as you tried, you couldn’t stop thinking about her words. A manipulative, drug-addict? Sasha? You scoffed at the idea; it was a difficult thing for you to imagine that gigantic teddy-bear having a single bad bone in his body. But then again, you had to force yourself to admit, you still really didn’t know him that well - it had been almost a month since that fateful day at the studios. Thirty days wasn’t a whole lot of time to truly get to know someone…and he was a talented <em>actor</em>.</p>
<p>Shaking the traitorous thoughts from your mind, you snapped yourself out of the dark vortex that crazy woman had sucked you into. You believed in your heart that Sasha Mann had a kind soul and you wouldn’t let some random person take that from you.</p>
<p>
  <em>But what if she was right?</em>
</p>
<p>The next thing you knew, you were already at his house, and you paused for a moment in the driveway - taking a breath to cool your anxiety. It was best to just push all of it from your mind until after the party, that way you could take some time to think about it and discuss it properly in the morning.</p>
<p>Sasha greeted you at the door with the biggest smile and you melted as he drew you into his arms, kissing you senseless.</p>
<p>“Hey there, handsome.”</p>
<p>“Hello, lovely,” He hugged you tightly, burying his face in your hair. “I missed you.”</p>
<p>“I saw you three hours ago, Sash.”</p>
<p>“It’s been three hours too long. I was just about to make a drink, would you like one?”</p>
<p>You made a noise between a grunt and a moan, sinking further into his hold. “Gods, yes.”</p>
<p>“Everything okay?” He asked, worry lacing his voice, “Did something happen after I left?”</p>
<p>“It’s just been a long week,” You swiftly dodged the question and followed him to the bar. Wrapping your arms around his waist from behind, you rested your cheek against his back and relished in his comforting warmth. You inhaled deeply and let his smell soak into you as you relaxed; it was a heady mix of the mossy-scented tea he loved so much and fresh rain.</p>
<p>You heard the clinking of ice against the glass as he stirred and then, turning in your grip, he handed you a vodka soda just how you liked it. With a splash of cranberry and a lime.</p>
<p>Greedily, you gulped down two large swigs and then smacked your lips; Sasha watched in concern, “Are you sure you’re alright? We can stay in if you’d like, I don’t want you to feel obligated to go to this party.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Taking one more, smaller, sip from the glass, you put it on the counter and placed your hands on his chest; one directly over his heart. “Seriously, I’m just happy to be here…with you.”</p>
<p>“That’s all I ever needed to hear.” Sasha spoke softly as he looked down at you with fondness and tucked a hair behind your ear. “Now, we better start getting ready.”</p>
<p>With a smirk, you raked your nails down to his waistband and rose your brows suggestively, “Or we could be fashionably late?”</p>
<p>The smile you got in return was predatory as he spun you and pressed you into the counter, already deliciously hard, grinding into your rear and biting your neck.</p>
<p>“You better not leave any marks, Sasha.”</p>
<p>“But Y/N…” He chuckled and kissed the spot that already started to faintly bruise, “How else will everyone know you’re mine?”</p>
<p>The two of you showed up a <em>little</em> more than fashionably late, and a tad bit ruffled despite your attempt to cover up all of his marks - some still showed through the concealer. But it mattered not, Sasha succeeded in pushing all negative thoughts completely from your mind - tonight was for you two to enjoy yourselves.</p>
<p>Everything was going well; Sasha was thriving in the busy atmosphere as he bounced from conversation to conversation, and you happily let him drag you along. His joy was infectious. You met far too many people to possibly remember and after a few more drinks, they all eventually faded into the background.</p>
<p>After a while, Sasha and you found a quiet spot outside by the pool with a gorgeous view overlooking the city; he tucked you under his arm and sighed contently.</p>
<p>“Thank you, I know it’s a bit…overwhelming, but I appreciate you being here.” He pressed his lips to the crown of your head and nuzzled closer. You brought one of his hands into yours, running your fingers across the bold ridges and then turned it to trace the lines of his palm.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind, it makes me happy to see you like this.” You said and meant it. The past few weeks had done wonders for both of you. “And once this movie is finished, you and I are going to lock ourselves away in a remote cabin somewhere off in the wilderness with no one around and we are going to fuck each other’s brains out until we’re forced to crawl back to reality.”</p>
<p>Sasha grabbed a fistful of your dress as he pulled you even closer, “Don’t you threaten me with a good time.”</p>
<p>“Y/N? Is that really you?” The two of you were snapped from your haze and you looked over to see a woman you had gone to college with from back home.</p>
<p>Your eyes widened and you stood up, “Veronica?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god! No way!” Yes, there was that familiar wretched squeal you remembered from your dorm days. “How have you been? Where have you been? I can’t believe you’re in L.A., like that is so crazy, right? That we both found each other so far from home! Mind-boggling! Anyways, talk to me, tell me everything - oh my god, are you still with what’s-his-name? Andrew? Anvil?”</p>
<p>“Ansel.” You could barely keep up with her rapid speech, but you knew exactly who she was talking about. Self-consciously, you folded your arms to your chest and shuffled on your feet, “Yeah, no, we split awhile ago.”</p>
<p>“Good riddance! Ansel? More like Asshole, am I right?” Her laugh was more like a shrilly squawk and it grated dangerously on your nerves. Just as the night was going so well, of course, something has to happen.</p>
<p>Sensing your discomfort, Sasha took the opportunity to cut in, draping his arm around you possessively and then offering Veronica a hand. “Hello, I’m Sasha.”</p>
<p>You wish you could have taken a photo. Her face was the perfect picture of shocking disbelief as she gaped like a fish out of water and stared at him with glazed eyes.</p>
<p>“My boyfriend.” You emphasized, tilting your head against his chest with a smile. She gawked for a second more and then squealed again, garnering the attention of a few people nearby, before they turned back to their own conversations.</p>
<p>“Good for you, girl! Wow! Sasha Mann. Lovely to meet you.” She shook his hand and then turned that saccharine grin back to you, placing her hand on your arm. “I always thought you deserved so much better than that Ansel prick. I don’t know how you put up with all that abuse for so long. You really are so strong, so brave. I admire you.”</p>
<p>Your jaw ticked and your fist clenched tightly around your glass. You really wanted to punch this facetious bitch in the face and then ask her if she still admired your bravery.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, who did <em>what</em> to you?” Sasha’s affronted confusion was warranted and you didn’t bother concealing your glare when Veronica realized her error.</p>
<p>“Oh, ha ha, silly me, I’m always talking and talking! Anyways, it was so good catching up, we should really do it again soon. Byee!” She turned, tucked tail, and bolted, leaving you absolutely seething. You threw back the remainder of your drink and then slammed the empty cup down on the side table.</p>
<p>The sensation of Sasha’s calming voice brought you back from seeing red, “Well, she was a nightmare.”</p>
<p>You groaned and hid your face in your hands, “I’m so sorry, I had no idea she would even be in Los Angeles, of all places! Ugh, she’s the fucking worst.”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, no, don’t you apologize. Come here,” He pried your fingers away and pulled you into his arms, rubbing a hand along your back in a comforting manner. The two of you swayed slightly back and forth, holding on to each other, providing that needed anchor. After a few moments, Sasha broke the quiet and murmured into your hair, “May I ask, what happened?”</p>
<p>“Can we go home first?” Your voice was small, just as tiny as you felt, “I think I’m good on partying for the night.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>The only sound in the Uber ride back to Sasha’s house was the soft radio playing as you rested your head against his shoulder. When you got back to the house, you both made your way upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes. You put on one of his hoodies that was so large that you were nearly swimming in it but was unofficially your favorite article of his clothing. Curling up in the bed, you watched Sasha as he padded over from the minibar and handed you a drink before settling in next to you.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure where to start…”</p>
<p>“Perhaps the beginning?” He said, bringing his hands up to soothingly knead your tense shoulders and neck. “But only what you’re comfortable with telling me.”</p>
<p>You sighed and relaxed, his hands doing wonders for your stress. “It’s not pretty - but you deserve to know…to understand me better, I guess.” Closing your eyes, you continued, “I met this guy, Ansel, back in college. We dated and I was head over heels for him. At first, he was very kind and loving; I had blindly moved in with him after leaving the dorms, but then he basically trapped me. Showing his true colors, he quickly became controlling and jealous and obsessive. He would follow me everywhere I went and if he couldn’t, he’d have one of his friends do it. I wasn’t allowed to talk to any other male at all and eventually I wasn’t allowed to see my friends. It was part of his plan to have me all to himself. And when he succeeded, well, that was when he…he um, well that’s when Ansel began to beat me.”</p>
<p>Sasha’s hands stilled and you took another sip of your drink before placing it on the side table. “I was so stupid and naive, I thought he loved me and that it was somehow my fault, he made me believe it was for my own good. But one day, when I finally got enough courage, I tried to break up with him. In return, Ansel pushed me down a flight of stairs, I broke my arm and busted my nose. A nurse at the hospital called the cops and they hauled him away. After graduation, I left and never looked back.”</p>
<p>“Y/N… I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“It was a long time ago.” You said, turning to look at him, “It changed me but I don’t let it define me, I came to LA to find myself again and I haven’t been disappointed since.”</p>
<p>Sasha stared at you for a moment, “You’re the most incredible woman I’ve ever met.”</p>
<p>You smiled at the sweet man and kissed him, wondering how you got so lucky. But then you remembered the incident from earlier and pulled back.</p>
<p>“I have to tell you something,” You began nervously, not knowing how to say what you were about to bring up. Might as well open the <em>entire</em> can of worms while you were at it. “Something that happened earlier…after I got off work.”</p>
<p>“I knew it!”</p>
<p>“This younger woman hounded me outside after I closed up shop, she said she knew you,” You looked at Sasha to gauge his reaction, “She said her name was Christianna.”</p>
<p>The moment you spoke her name, his face dropped and he looked furious.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” His voice was dangerously low. At your nod, he let out a frustrated sigh and looked upwards, muttering, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”</p>
<p>“Sasha-”</p>
<p>“What’d she tell you, hm? That I’m a monster who destroys all the lives I touch?”</p>
<p>You frowned, “More or less…”</p>
<p>“Fucking brilliant!”</p>
<p>His voice was getting louder and you could tell his anger was mounting. So you placed one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek, pulling him down to look at you as you tried to calm his raging storm, “Hey, I’m on your side, Sash. Just tell me what happened.”</p>
<p>“What did she tell you?” He grabbed your drink and finished it.</p>
<p>“I didn’t let her talk for long, but she was rather straightforward about everything. Her mom, the heroin, the whole thing with Helen and Noah.”</p>
<p>"Have you…you didn’t read the tabloids?”</p>
<p>You shook your head no. Gossip magazines weren’t your cup of tea. He gave a weak laugh, humored by how you didn’t care much about the lives of the rich and famous. Aside from him, of course.</p>
<p>“I should probably start at the beginning as well…” Sasha sighed, shaking his head, “I married Lilly about ten years ago, Christianna was young - about twelve, and we were a happy little family. As much as we tried, Lilly and I were constantly busy - I had just finished the second Maze film and my career had really picked up, Lilly’s as well. Christianna lived with her father through most of this, we would get together for holiday and such. I understand now that we were not fit for parenting. We partied a lot. Did just about everything, even heroin. Christianna seems to believe that I put Lilly onto it, but really we both were just a couple of addicts, caught up in the Hollywood scene. And one day…I came home and she was dead. Overdose.”</p>
<p>His jaw clenched and he looked away, “After that, I changed my whole life around and moved up here. Then I took on Descent, I had felt a connection to that novel unlike any other, but the ending was unsatisfactory and I knew I had to make it perfect. It introduced me to Helen and, well, you know how that ended.”</p>
<p>“And about Noah, that was your doing?”</p>
<p>“I steered Petra towards that first woman but the, what, seven that came forward after? I had no idea. I feel horrible about the aftermath for Helen and her children, I’ll admit I didn’t care to think about how it would affect them. I was wrong in that. But Noah is a bad man and I don’t regret that the truth came out.”</p>
<p>“I agree, Noah needed to face the repercussions for his actions.” You said, tilting your head up at him in, trying to figure out another piece of the puzzle. “So, that’s why Helen left.”</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>“Are you still using?”</p>
<p>Immediately, Sasha shook his head, “No! No. Um, well, it’s actually just past thirty days for me.”</p>
<p>It took you a second, but your eyes lit up when you realized what he was saying. “That means…”</p>
<p>“I quit a few days before we - well, <em>you know</em> -”</p>
<p>“When we met.” You laughed as he blushed, it still was sort of awkward to discuss your <em>dry-hump-meet-cute</em>. “That’s why you were so pissed off!”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t my best.” Sasha agreed, “But I have not even had the urge - not since I met you. I’ve been happy and sober this past month.”</p>
<p>You eyed the empty drink skeptically and he chuckled, “Well, not completely sober. No drugs though.”</p>
<p>“I guess we could probably work on our drinking too.”</p>
<p>One thing at a time, you supposed.</p>
<p>“Are you upset?”</p>
<p>“Sasha, while I’m surprised to find all this out, we both sort of dumped our emotional baggage on each other, and it wouldn’t be fair for me to judge you on your past when you were so accepting of mine. We’re not perfect, but I’m willing to put in the work because I care about you.”</p>
<p>“I am as well.”</p>
<p>“But one - one more thing, last one, I promise - you have to figure out how to fix things with Christianna.”</p>
<p>“Y/N…” He said in warning, exasperated, but you continued anyway.</p>
<p>“Look, she clearly has problems - why else would she be stalking your girlfriends?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know -”</p>
<p>“This is reoccurring and you need to address it.”</p>
<p>“It has been addressed!” Sasha ground out in frustration, dragging his hand through his hair, “She does this over and over; she goes off to party for six months or so and then comes back to demand money. I’m not certain what else I can do about it. Christianna will take the whole trust once she turns twenty-one and then probably disappear after that.”</p>
<p>You thought about it for a moment, trying to figure out a way that would provide the young woman with some much-needed stability and peace of mind for your boyfriend. “Then how about maybe putting it in a college fund and giving her an allowance rather than this crazy mind-game?”</p>
<p>“Because that -” He huffed dramatically, about to get into it, but then paused, “Actually, <em>that</em> is not a bad idea.”</p>
<p>“She needs some consistency. Clearly she’s set on being her own young adult but you two cannot keep running in this circle.”</p>
<p>“You’re right. I’ll get it all sorted.” He conceded, “Are we good now? Everything out on the table?”</p>
<p>“All good here.”</p>
<p>He yawned and then gave you a sleepy smile, “Can we go to bed now? I’m <em>exhausted</em>.”</p>
<p>“Just one more thing-” You cut off Sasha’s groan with a kiss and he, in turn, folded you into his arms, deepening it.</p>
<p>You felt light, hopeful, even joyous - it had been an emotional roller coaster of a day but when it was all said and done, the open line of communication helped bring you two even closer.</p>
<p>No one was perfect. Every person has a past and sometimes not all of them are filled with rainbows and butterflies. The key was to accept the things you cannot change and help each other grow.</p>
<p>Who knew what the future would hold for you two? All that mattered was you for there for one another now and would be no matter what was thrown your way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nothing Left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn’t believe how <em>bright</em> it was on the red carpet. They don’t talk enough about that, but they should because, had you known, you definitely would’ve worn sunglasses. Those flashes were blinding.</p>
<p>Trying not to squint, you kept as far in the back as you could while your boyfriend soaked up all of the attention. Sasha must’ve been immune to obscene lighting because he just looked on like nothing bothered him. How you envied that.</p>
<p>It had been months after that fateful day at the studio and here you were at the red carpet premiere of Sasha’s film <em>Descent</em>. It didn’t seem real.</p>
<p>Between the nosy interviewers to the damned psychotic fans screaming in the background, you did not understand the appeal of these events. Looking around, you saw Sasha speaking with some interviewer and he glanced back to throw you a smile that warmed your heart. Dealing with all of this Hollywood madness was worth it for him.</p>
<p>“He’s really something else, huh?” A sudden voice in your ear made you jump. Looking over, you saw the assistant director standing next to you, offering a flute of champagne. “Here, we’re not supposed to drink much, but I figured you could use it.”</p>
<p>Graciously, you accepted it and took a long sip, “Thanks, this is all kind of…a lot.”</p>
<p>“I totally get it, my first premiere was a nightmare. You’re doing great though.” He nodded his head, smiling kindly, “So, how’s everything in paradise?”</p>
<p>You gave a laugh, “Things are good, really. I’ve never been happier.”</p>
<p>“Good, I’m rooting for you.” He said gleefully and before you could respond, you were whisked away by the man of the hour.</p>
<p>“Hey lovely, it’s time to take our seats.” Sasha kissed you on the cheek and clasped his warm hand comfortingly around the back of your neck. At his small show of affection, the bright lights flashed almost furiously and dozens of clicking noises escalated. You fought the urge to roll your eyes, lest they caught that on camera too. The downfall of dating a high profile actor was that your privacy was also forfeited.</p>
<p>He led you away from the crowds and into the majestic Grauman’s Chinese Theater - you had never been inside before and it took your breath away. Before you could have the time to gawk at the beautiful interior of the lobby, Sasha brought you upstairs into a private box, which was seated at the very back of the theater. Your jaw dropped at the artwork weaving up to the enormous chandelier looming over everyone in the center of the auditorium.</p>
<p>“This place is incredible!” You whispered softly, taking it all in with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Sasha wrapped his arms around you and pressed close from behind, “I knew you would like it.”</p>
<p>His breath against the shell of your ear sent pleasant shivers down your spine. You marveled at how this man still affected you so.</p>
<p>Everyone settled into their seats and the lights dropped low as the thick velvet curtains in front of the screen began to lift. Your boyfriend’s leg was bouncing up and down while he bit his lip anxiously. You placed your hand on his knee, ceasing its movement. Turning to look at you with a nervous smile, he grasped your hand and laced your fingers together.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be fantastic, Sash.” You assured him, “Everyone will love it.”</p>
<p>“I hope so.”</p>
<p>Squeezing his hand gently, you added in an undertone, “But will you <em>please</em> tell me if you kept that scene in there?”</p>
<p>“What scene?” He asked, raising those dark brows innocently. In the blink of an eye, his expression transformed from blameless to downright naughty. You knew a guilty face when you saw one. “Oh, <em>that</em> scene, well…you’ll just have to wait and see.”</p>
<p>“I swear to god, Sasha…”</p>
<p>He quickly kissed you and motioned towards the screen, “Shh, it’s starting.”</p>
<p>It was a fantastic film. You weren’t sold on his American accent though, but you were also a little bit biased; his cockney tongue made you weak in the knees…in more ways than one.</p>
<p>The ending he wrote fit the film much better and wound up being absolutely brilliant. You never really cared for the original novel and you kind of thought Noah was a pretentious douche bag, so you didn’t mind at all that Sasha took over. The book that Noah Solloway wrote was about a tragic hero who had an affair on his wife, left his family for the new woman, and then murdered that woman by running her over with his car. Well, there was more to it, but that was the basic gist.</p>
<p>Noah always justified it with something about how he couldn’t ever go back and mend the ties from the past. Because the logical thing to do in life, <em>instead of making amends</em>, is to continue burning down bridges. Real fucking brilliant.</p>
<p>Sasha’s ending tied everything together and the hero comes to the understanding that he must face his inner demons and right his wrongs. It emphasized the fact that people make stupid and terrible mistakes, all the time, and they also have the same capability for restitution.</p>
<p>Two things can be true.</p>
<p>When the credits rolled, the entire room burst into applause and raised up into a standing ovation for the film. Despite the roar of the crowd, Sasha turned to look at you with raised brows and a small, hopeful smile, “So, what did you think?”</p>
<p>“I loved it. Truly.” You said, reassuring him with a sweet kiss. He deepened it, cupping your cheek and stroking his thumb gently across your skin.</p>
<p>The lights came on and the crowd simmered down, chatter filling the air as everyone began to make their way towards the exits.</p>
<p>“Are you mad that I kept that scene?” Sasha asked cautiously as he pulled away.</p>
<p>“<em>Actually</em>…” Biting your lip, you fought the blush rising on your cheeks, “I thought it was kind of hot seeing us up there.”</p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Those eyes lit up in that familiar dastardly way of his and he licked his lip ever-so-slowly. “Do we <em>have</em> to go to the after-party?”</p>
<p>“I think you have to at least show face, Sash.” You said with a laugh, “But who says we have to stay longer than that?”</p>
<p>With one nail, you drew a line up along his thigh, “You are, after all, the director,” You teased along the edge of his crotch, “And <em>star</em>,” Brushing your fingertips just barely across his member, “I do believe you can do <em>whatever</em> you wish”</p>
<p>Sasha inhaled sharply and gave you a dangerous look, “What I wish is to bend you over right now in front of all of these people.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure they would enjoy the show.” You grinned, bringing your hand up to his chin so you could pull him into another kiss. He flicked his tongue playfully against yours, lapping up your soft moan.</p>
<p>After a few moments, he finally detached himself from your lips and pressed his forehead against yours. “I think we should get this over with so I can take you home and ravish you thoroughly.”</p>
<p>“Don’t threaten me with a good time.”</p>
<p>Sasha stood up and held out a hand, smirking as he helped you to your feet and raking his eyes slowly down your body and back up again, “Did I mention how positively tantalizing you look this evening?”</p>
<p>“I am so pleased to hear that.” You reached up to fix his crooked bowtie and then slid your palms along the broad expanse of his chest, appreciating how finely cut he looked in that tuxedo. Those large hands came up to rest on your hips, pulling you closer into his embrace, “Because, Sasha, it’s all for <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>At your words, he made a low guttural sound and squeezed you tighter, then turned to lead you back out to the lobby while grasping your hand firmly in his. The paparazzi went wild as you two emerged, you both waved and smiled a bit for their photos before Sasha nodded at the head of security. They escorted you through the crowds and into the awaiting limousine parked out front of the theater.</p>
<p>The driver asked where he was heading and Sasha looked over at you, “I don’t particularly care about the afterparty.”</p>
<p>“My apartment is close by.”</p>
<p>“Say no more.” He grinned from ear to ear and told the driver where to go, then raised the barrier. As soon as the privacy was up, Sasha pulled you into his lap and laid kisses all along your revealed skin. His big hands groped at your thighs and hips, finding any purchase he could to grip you tighter so he could grind up against you. The hardening bulge becoming obvious as he pressed it insistently against the curve of your ass. It was a shame that the dress was so long, how you wished to get out of it so you could straddle your handsome man.</p>
<p>Instead, you cupped his face and yanked his hungry lips up to meet yours in a searing kiss. He bucked underneath you and groaned into your mouth. Your kisses grew more and more impatient, and Sasha grew more and more handsy. You wondered if the two of you would even make it out of the limo. Soon enough, however, the car slowed and you both stumbled out of it like a couple of randy drunks, still latched onto one another.</p>
<p>Somehow you made it to your front door, but before you could unlock it, Sasha had you pinned. His mouth was electric as he dragged his lips, hot and wet, along your neck, and then took a bite.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” With a low whine, you managed to get the door open and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, dragging him into the apartment. You made quick work of his jacket and bowtie but struggled a bit with the button-up shirt underneath. “Off, now!”</p>
<p>Sasha chuckled and took over for your fumbling hands, promptly ripping it off. Several buttons popped off from the force and scattered across the hallway, but neither of you paid any mind. You took a quick moment to admire the furry chest before you, it never failed to disappoint, and you roved your hands through the dark expanse of hair, following it down to his waistline.</p>
<p>Glancing upwards, you locked eyes and palmed him through his pants, feeling him thick and hard and ready as ever. Always insatiable no matter how many blissful times you’ve had him.</p>
<p>His hands were impatient now as he reached to pull the dress off, but the zipper seemed to be causing him some troubles and so he tore the silken fabric in half. You gasped in shock at the show, but he cut off your protests, swallowing them down instead. The dress dropped to the ground and Sasha instantly wrapped your legs around his waist as he slammed you into the wall.</p>
<p>“Yes, babe,” You whimpered into his ear, nipping at the lobe and teasing him with hot breaths, “Fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”</p>
<p>He groaned loudly and brought a hand down to your wet cunt. When he realized you had forgone underwear the entire evening, he gave another appreciative moan, sliding his fingers along your sopping folds. “You naughty, naughty girl. How did you not ruin your dress earlier?”</p>
<p>Two of his long and talented fingers rubbed your clit softly before plunging in all the way to the knuckles. You gasped in pleasure, gripping his shoulders tightly as he went to work unraveling you. Sasha always had the skill to bring you satisfaction, but after months of truly getting to know your body, he became so in tune that he could easily play you like an instrument; drawing out all kinds of sounds with a mere flick of the wrist.</p>
<p>But just as you were about to tip over the edge, he withdrew his hand, making you cry out in frustration. You couldn’t decide if you wanted to smack or kiss that smug look off his face.</p>
<p>“Not yet, darling,” He quieted your irritation, sucking on that little sweet spot on the base of your neck. The one that had already begun to redden and bruise from his efforts, “You’re going to come on my cock, tonight, not on my fingers.”</p>
<p>“Well then what are you waiting for?” You panted, delirious, and vexed, dropping your head back against the wall. He fumbled slightly with his pants and you assisted in shoving them halfway down his toned thighs before gripping his swollen member, giving it a slight squeeze. You looked into his eyes, loving the sight of their darkness, and bit your lip in anticipation, “Fuck me raw, Sash.”</p>
<p>Sasha needed no more encouragement as he yanked your hand away, pushing it up against the wall behind you, and slid in, bottoming out completely. Without pretense, he started pumping away, slamming you into the wall with every thrust. You met each snap of his hips with an earnest response, grinding wantonly along his length.</p>
<p>Adjusting your legs slightly, he found that perfect angle that hit the spot that you craved, and you momentarily forgot your name. His hands were digging into the soft flesh of your ass as he fucked you hard against the wall. You vaguely remembered you still had on your long, black stilettos wrapped around your feet and you dug a heel along his calf making his body shudder.</p>
<p>“Those are dangerous.” He gasped and then proceeded to crush his lips to yours, pulling out nearly all the way before rocking you right back into the wall.</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a banging coming from the other side and you two paused long enough to hear the neighbors yelling for you two to knock off the racket. Sasha quickly resumed his thrusting, an self-satisfied grin overtook his features and you decided to have a little fun. You cried out a loud, overly-dramatic moan just to piss off your crotchety neighbor and Sasha blinked at you in surprise before he realized what you were doing.</p>
<p>“Too much?” You laughed, raising a brow.</p>
<p>He licked his lips and pulled away, dropping you back down to your feet. You barely had time to process what was happening as he spun you around and bent you over along the edge of the couch. When he slid back into you, making you moan in earnest as he filled you deliciously to the brim.</p>
<p>“<em>That’s</em> better.” His breath was hot in your ear as he panted, taking you roughly from behind. You could do nothing but brace yourself on the cushions, eagerly arching back to meet his thrusts. You could feel the tension peaking as your walls began to clench down on him tightly.</p>
<p>“Right oh, fuck. There, oh please don’t stop!” Your words were nearly unintelligible but he seemed to understand. One of Sasha’s hands came around to stroke your throbbing clit and you felt the pleasure boil over, “Oh shit, I'm…I’m about to -”</p>
<p>“That’s my good girl, come for me.” His raspy growl shook you to your core and you swiftly tumbled right over the edge. You let yourself collapse face-first into the couch cushions as Sasha continued to rut erratically. His hips snapped and stuttered a few more times until he came with that low groan, pressing his full weight against you. “Fucking hell, Y/N, you’re incredible.”</p>
<p>“You’re not so bad yourself." You grinned against the fabric, struggling to maintain your breathing.</p>
<p>With a chuckle, he dropped feathery kisses along your spine, gently massaging your muscles with his nimble fingers, "Do you think your neighbors heard?”</p>
<p>“I hope they enjoyed it as much as I did.”</p>
<p>Sasha laughed and pulled away, much to your disappointment, but he quickly remedied that by collecting you into his arms and carrying you to your bedroom. </p>
<p>You wrapped your own arms around his neck and rested your head against his shoulder, spotting the mess of clothes scattered along the hallway, “I think that dress might be ruined.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m not sure how well you would be able to sew that one back together. Sorry.”</p>
<p>“You are not.”</p>
<p>“No, can’t say that I am.” He had a wicked grin twisting those tasty lips and you shut him up by kissing him soundly. Once he made it to your bed, the two of you lounged out on the mattress, content with laying lazily in each other’s arms.</p>
<p>You felt rather than heard your stomach growl and turned to look at your boyfriend, “Hey babe, how would you feel about some pizza?”</p>
<p>“I would say that is <em>exactly</em> why I love you.”</p>
<p>There was a pause, his eyes were closed and you just stared at him dumbly, “What?”</p>
<p>Sasha opened his eyes and gave you such a sincere look, you thought your heart might burst, “<em>Y/N, I love you</em>. You don’t have to say it, I just have been feeling this way for a while and well, yeah, I love you.”</p>
<p>“Shush up, you silly man, I love you too." You kissed him and he deepened it, drawing it out sweetly until his own stomach growled and you both broke away with breathy laughs.</p>
<p>"Good, now order us some pizza.”</p>
<p>Sasha was in the bathroom when the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of food, so you got out of bed and threw on a tank with a pair of sweatpants. From the length of them, they looked to be a pair that he had left there at some point. Having to roll them up so you could walk without tripping over yourself, you made your way to the front door. The delivery driver was a teenaged girl who donned an incredibly bored expression.</p>
<p>Handing her the money, she gave you the box of pizza with a six-pack of beers and then rubbed her eyes tiredly. You felt kind of bad about calling it in so late, “Hold on a second, I’ve got more cash in the kitchen.”</p>
<p>You ran over to grab a twenty for her and then went back to the door. When you handed her the extra bill, her face lit up brightly and it made you smile in kind. Then her eyes got real wide and her mouth dropped open as she looked at something behind you.</p>
<p>“Y/N, have you seen my pants? I could’ve sworn I left a pair here.”</p>
<p>You turned to follow the girl’s line of sight, already knowing what you would find. Sasha stood there with his back to you, one hand on his hip and the other scratching his head as he looked around your living room for his missing pants. The pants you were wearing.</p>
<p>Which meant he was as naked as the day he was born.</p>
<p>“Babe! Put some fucking clothes on!” You hollered, making a poor attempt at stifling your laugh. He turned around and when he noticed that you were not alone at the door, his eyes grew the size of saucers.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck!” Quickly, he covered himself and ducked around the corner, out of sight. Your shoulders were shaking with laughter as you turned back to the delivery girl. The look on her face was comical, to say the least.</p>
<p>“Was that…Sasha Mann?”</p>
<p>“Afraid so,” You nodded and then fixed her with a serious stare, placing a hand on the door, “Did you get a good look?”</p>
<p>The blush that burst on her face spoke volumes and she shyly nodded with a small grin.</p>
<p>You winked, “Good because <em>no one</em> will believe you. Have a great night!”</p>
<p>With that, you closed the door on her shocked face. Sasha cautiously peeked his head around the corner and you burst into laughter.</p>
<p>“That’s not funny! She could tell someone about that, you know!” He gave you a half-assed glare and you couldn’t stop giggling at how red his cheeks had become. “Give me my pants back.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you come take them- AH! <em>Sasha!</em>” The giant man swooped down to pick you up, flinging you over his shoulder. You made a desperate attempt at keeping the box upright and held on for dear life. “Watch the pizza!”</p>
<p>Chuckling, he made his way back to your bedroom and placed you down, taking the box and beers from you. As he plopped down onto your bed, still delightfully nude, he situated the food in the middle and cracked open two beers.</p>
<p>You went over to your record player and put on an old cheesy vinyl; it was one of your absolute favorite guilty pleasures. As the bass line hit, you grinned and sashayed out of his sweatpants, making your way over to him.</p>
<p>“Oooh, this is a good one!” Sasha’s face lit up as he handed you a beer, tapping it with his own for cheers. He started bobbing his head along with the beat and sort of mumble-sang along until the chorus hit. Then he began to belt out the lyrics, “I wanna kiss you all over, and over again.” He took a breath and then really went after it with a terribly high-pitched falsetto, “TILL THE NIGHT CLOSES IN!”</p>
<p>You dissolved into a fit of giggles, “Please, <em>never</em> do that in public.”</p>
<p>“What? You don’t like that?” He grinned, tilting his head at you, “I would sing for you from the rooftops if you’d rather?”</p>
<p>“Oh look, the pizza is getting cold.” You said laughing, trying to distract him by waving a slice in front of his face. Sasha smirked, but conceded, kissing you once more and taking the offered food.</p>
<p>The two of you lounged out in your bed, happily munching on the pizza and drinking a few beers. The room filled with your easy banter as you casually relaxed, just enjoying each other’s company. It was exactly what you’d rather do than continue to flaunt around the Hollywood elites at the red carpet.</p>
<p>After the pizza was finished and tossed away to the side, you curled up against Sasha and enjoyed how relaxed you felt.</p>
<p>“How about we take a trip?” He said after a while, rubbing his hand soothingly along your back.</p>
<p>“To where?”</p>
<p>“Anywhere you’d like. But, personally, I was thinking of a week in Greece.”</p>
<p>You looked up with a bright smile, “Really? I’ve always wanted to go!”</p>
<p>“You’ve never been?” Sasha asked, tilting his head down at you, “Then we <em>absolutely</em> have to. You’ll love it.”</p>
<p>The image of him fucking you on some Grecian rooftop villa with the sun setting on the blue oasis of the Mediterranean popped up in your mind.</p>
<p>It sounded like a dream.</p>
<p>“So after the press tour, then?” You asked him, blinking away the idyllic picture and focusing on his warm brown eyes.</p>
<p>“You have my word.”</p>
<p>Sasha sealed his promise with a kiss, pulling you deeper into his embrace. </p>
<p>This time the sex was kinder, more tender than the lustful wall-fucking competition earlier. This felt different as Sasha gently rocked into you so steadily, so deeply, so <em>lovingly</em>. You took turns whispering sweet promises and clutching one another as if your lives depended on it. </p>
<p>It felt like everything was exactly in its right place.</p>
<p>The press tour took up most of Sasha’s time for the next several weeks. You didn’t mind, that was his job so it was something you knew you had to accept. He was constantly texting you and calling you whenever he could get the chance, which helped with the distance. You tried to be as supportive as possible, but you could hear in his voice how drained he was and it shot a pang in your heart because there was nothing you could do to make it better.</p>
<p>Keeping yourself busy, you worked a lot and took on extra hours so when Sasha returned, you could take off a full week for the trip to Greece. It was exciting and you were really looking forward to traveling again. It was also great motivation when you have something to work towards.</p>
<p>A couple of days before the press tour was set to end, Sasha had begun to respond less and less. You weren’t too worried, just figuring he was probably busy as all hell and exhausted.</p>
<p>When you didn’t hear from him two whole days in a row, you started to become concerned. But not wanting to seem clingy, you waited patiently as the radio silence continued on for another day.</p>
<p>As you closed up the cafe and locked the door, heading to your car, you looked down at your phone. Nothing. It had been three days and he still hadn’t responded.</p>
<p>You bit your nail and dialed his number.</p>
<p>“Hello, this is Sasha, I’m terribly sorry to have missed you, but if you’d leave a message, I’ll respond as quickly as I can.”</p>
<p>“Fuck.” You sighed but nonetheless waited for the beep. “Hey Sash, it’s me, um, I know you’ve been busy and I just wanted to make sure everything is okay. You’re almost done with the press tour and I am so, so proud of you. Just, let me know you’re okay. Alright, I love you. Bye…”</p>
<p>As you were getting ready for bed, your phone binged from across the room and you nearly fell over in your rush to grab it. It was a text from Sasha and you immediately clicked it open.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hi lovely, sorry for the lateness. Be back tomorrow. Meet me for dinner at Providence around 7. Love you x”</em>
</p>
<p>Frowning, you slowly put the phone back down and sat on your bed. You were grateful to hear from him, but now that you knew he was alive, your anger started to churn.</p>
<p><em>‘Sorry for the lateness?’</em> That’s it? After three days of nothing, that’s all? Oh, he was going to get a piece of your mind when you saw him.</p>
<p>Thankful you had the next day off, so you decided to use your time for a little self-care. You treated yourself to a relaxing massage with hot stones and aromatherapy, followed by a manicure, pedicure, facial; the whole nine yards. It had been well deserved with how hard you had been working since Sasha left.</p>
<p>After sliding on a nice little black cocktail dress and stepping into your heels, you looked at your reflection with a smirk. Yes, a spa day was exactly what you needed.</p>
<p>You felt and looked like a million bucks.</p>
<p>The uber arrived to take you to the restaurant and the host greeted you, leading you away to a semi-private booth in the back. For some reason, your nerves were on fire and you couldn’t understand why you would be feeling anxious. It was just Sasha, your boyfriend of almost a year, what could possibly make you nervous?</p>
<p>You ordered a nice dry white wine to sip on while you waited; this was your plan to show up a tad bit earlier than seven so you could try and quell your tenseness with alcohol before he got there. About halfway through your glass, you felt a familiar hand on your shoulder and a voice in your ear.</p>
<p>“Hello, my love, I’ve missed you.” Sasha greeted you by pressing a kiss to your cheek before settling in across from you.</p>
<p>With just one look at him, your anger instantly melted and a smile came to your face. “I missed you too, Sash.”</p>
<p>He reached over to take your hand, his eyebrows crinkling in concern as he gave you an apologetic look, “I am so, so, so sorry about the last few days. Things have been crazy, but now it’s all over with and I’m back.”</p>
<p>“I was worried something happened to you.” Giving his hand a squeeze, you continued, “Look, I don’t want to be an overbearing girlfriend, but you have to understand I was genuinely concerned. If roles were reversed, you would -”</p>
<p>“I’d be more furious than I can imagine you must’ve been.” He cut you off with a quirk of his lips, stroking your knuckles with the pad of his thumb. You two ordered meals and you let him carry the conversation, mostly discussing the interesting little incidents that happened along the trip.</p>
<p>You couldn’t help but notice something was…<em>off</em> about him. His eyes seemed to not be able to focus on one thing for too long, he sometimes spoke so quickly that you could barely keep up, and he was basically just pushing his food around his plate. There were, however, three empty glasses of wine sitting in front of him and you sat back, sipping on your second, as he worked on his fourth. Something wasn’t right, but with how enthusiastic he was acting, you couldn’t quite place your finger on what it was.</p>
<p>Brushing it off on him just being jet-lagged from the long trip, you tried to pay attention to what he was saying.</p>
<p>“So the new film is set on this beautiful little island off the coast of Italy, it’s going to be amazing, you’ll love it. It’ll be only around six months, so I think you should pack whatever light clothes you need - I do believe the weather will be perfect at that time of year. You can stay with me in the private house, maybe run around while I work, I’m sure you’ll find something to pass the time.”</p>
<p>“Wait, wait, what?” You stopped him, shaking your head and not really believing what you just heard. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>He sighed heavily, rolling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Have you not been paying attention to anything I just said? My new film will be in Italy and we’re leaving the day after tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“<em>We?</em>” You asked incredulously, “You mean you and me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course, who else?”</p>
<p>“Um,” Tilting back the last remaining sip from your glass, you set down and looked at your boyfriend, “<em>No.</em>”</p>
<p>His face grew red as he furrowed his thick brows.</p>
<p>“What the fuck do you mean?” He spat out angrily and your eyes went wide. Never before had he become angry with you like that, sometimes you two had little quarrels but not once had he ever cursed at you.</p>
<p>“I mean,” You began slowly, gently trying to deescalate the situation, “That I cannot just drop everything to go away with you for half a year. I have a life, Sasha, I’m sorry but this is too last minute. Maybe I could come and visit for a few weeks, but -”</p>
<p>“You can’t be serious.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I am.” You made a facial shrug, “What is your problem? You’re acting very strange.”</p>
<p>He dropped the fork onto the plate and it clanged loudly, making you wince at the sudden noise. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, you seem to be the one with a fucking problem right now.”</p>
<p>“No, <em>you’re </em>the one with the problem. Why are you being such an asshole?”</p>
<p>Sasha’s eyes widened and he looked completely offended, “Oh <em>I’m</em> the asshole? I just handed you a carte blanche opportunity to sit around and do nothing for a year, but I’m the bad guy? That’s great.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to sit around doing <em>nothing</em>, I have so much going on for me here. Why can’t you understand that?”</p>
<p>“Y/N, can you just, for once, get your head out of your ass and do what I ask?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, the fuck he did not.</em>
</p>
<p>You took a deep breath, ready to unleash all of your fury, when a woman’s voice from behind you stopped you short.</p>
<p>“Sasha?”</p>
<p>If you weren’t so angry, your stomach would’ve dropped at the way Sasha immediately got those puppy-dog eyes and you turned around to see who it was. Helen Solloway stood there, looking beautiful as ever as she came over closer to your table. Neither of them took notice of you, instead completely focused on one another.</p>
<p>“Helen, it’s so good to see you.” He stood and went to kiss her on the cheeks, but she drew back. You just sat there, silently seething and trying very hard not to let the interaction get to you.</p>
<p>“You too, Sasha.” She paused, looking at him thoughtfully. “I’m sorry about how things ended, it was wrong of me to go…like that.”</p>
<p>“No, no, really I should be the one to apologize. I’m sorry for everything. I’ve missed you so much these last few months.”</p>
<p>Wow. It was as if you weren’t sitting right there.</p>
<p>Helen finally took notice of you and placed a hand over her heart, “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was interrupting. Who are you?”</p>
<p>You went to speak but Sasha cut you off with a nonchalant wave of the hand, “Oh, no one. It’s nothing.”</p>
<p>And that was the final straw.</p>
<p>Helen’s eyes widened in surprise and it took a second for Sasha to realize exactly what he had just said before his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he tried to backtrack, “Wait, no, that’s not what I meant to say -”</p>
<p>“No, I think I’ve heard enough.” You stood and grabbed his half-full glass of wine, “I suppose you won’t mind then if I just leave?”</p>
<p>With that, you tossed the liquid into his face, relishing in the gasp from the woman next to him, and you turned to storm out of the restaurant.</p>
<p>“Y/N, wait!” He cried, but you didn’t bother to look back. “Fuck!”</p>
<p>As you turned out the door, you could just barely hear Helen say, “Wow, Mr. Mann. Smooth as always, I see.”</p>
<p>Sasha growled back in return, “Oh, fuck off, Helen!”</p>
<p>The night air helped cool your skin but you were still burning with rage as you tried to hail a cab. One drove right by the moment he saw the thunderous look on your face and you flipped him off as he went.</p>
<p>“Y/N! Wait, please!” You ignored his yell, but he caught up to you as soon as another taxi pulled up. “I’m sorry, please, stop! Let me explain!”</p>
<p>Opening the door, you begrudgingly paused before getting in and turned to look at the giant man-child flailing behind you. "Explain what exactly? That I’m literally no one to you and you clearly aren’t over your ex? You made all of that rather obvious, <em>thanks</em>.”</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t mean it like that, she surprised me, and I just…I don’t know, I blanked. You don’t understand, I’ve been so tired and things are hectic and -” He stopped short, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair. It was then that you realized you had seen this version of Sasha before and all of a sudden it hit you.</p>
<p>“Are you high?” You asked. The way he paused his movements made your heart drop. “You’re fucking using again, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>His silence spoke volumes.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe it! You were doing so well, Sasha, what happened?”</p>
<p>“I…I don’t know.” The tall man appeared small as he dropped his head and his shoulders sagged, “It was all so tiring being on the road and constantly going, going, going. Someone offered and I fell back into it.”</p>
<p>“But I’m done!” His head snapped back up and he waved his hands around, eyes wild as he tried to convince you, “I promise, I’ll quit again, I know I just need <em>you</em> around and <em>everything</em> will be fine. I got sober before and I can do it again.”</p>
<p>He stepped closer but stopped when you put a hand up and sighed sadly, willing yourself to find the strength to do what you knew you needed to. Straightening your back, you raised your eyes to meet his and spoke in a serious tone, “Well, I wish you the best of luck.”</p>
<p>“What…what do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I can’t do this, Sasha.” You powered through, blinking back tears and trying desperately to swallow the lump that formed in your throat. “I can’t give up my life for you, especially since you don’t seem to even care about your own. I love you and I truly want the best for you, but you need help, professional help that I can’t provide.”</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>, Y/N, don’t do this.” His voice was thick with emotion, “I’m begging you not to go…don’t leave me too.”</p>
<p>With a final heartbreaking look at the beautiful man, “I’m sorry, Sasha. Goodbye.”</p>
<p>You got in the taxi and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One Piece Puzzle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were having a rough day, to say the least.</p>
<p>The first thing to wake you up was the shrill scream of your alarm clock, ripping you from your peaceful slumber far earlier than you wished. Somehow it was set to four in the morning when you usually woke up at six. As you reached over to turn it off blindly, you accidentally knocked over the half-full glass of water and spilling it everywhere.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Scrambling, you tried to snatch the most important items from being ruined and successfully managed to tangle your legs in the sheets, falling over not-so-gracefully face-first into the floor.</p>
<p>With a groan, you finally managed to unlock your still shrieking cellular device and turned off the alarm. Your thumb swiped the app away, but to your dismay, there was a memory timeline that popped up showing photos of you and Sasha smiling happily together at the premiere of Descent. Below the photograph, the text read, ‘On this day 1 year ago’.</p>
<p>You sighed and slid the phone away, leaning back against your bed. It had been a little over a year since you broke things off with Sasha Mann and not a day that had past made it any easier. You thought about him often and it brought to pang to your chest every single time. Stubbornly, you kept the photos on your phone for it didn’t feel right to just delete the bittersweet memories.</p>
<p>As much as you wished things were different, you still stood by your choice to leave him. It wasn’t healthy to let him rely on you as a crutch for sobriety and if he couldn’t even handle going on a press tour by himself, things must’ve been seriously wrong. He truly needed professional help and a lot of willpower to kick that habit. You didn’t want to watch him relapse over and over again and you worried that one day it would’ve been you to come home to see him dead from an overdose.</p>
<p>Shaking your head, you banished the dark thoughts and heaved yourself off the ground to start getting ready for the day. All you hoped for was that he was healthy and doing better.</p>
<p>While walking into work, your shoe got caught on a ledge and you tumbled onto the sidewalk, accidentally smashing the screen of your cell. Examining the damaged phone, you were resigned to admit defeat and made a mental note to take a trip to the store later. You were due for a new one anyway, you thought to yourself and tried to remain positive.</p>
<p>About two hours into your shift, the espresso machines all decided to shit out and caused you to shut down early for the day. A few customers chose to scream their frustrations out at you. The people who inhabited the so-called 'city of angels’ were anything but…especially when deprived of their precious caffeine.</p>
<p>You stopped by the grocery store on your way back home and while you were waiting in the check-out line, you noticed a familiar face smiling brightly from the covers of a magazine right in your direct line of sight. You groaned inwardly.</p>
<p>Sasha Mann, as handsome as ever.</p>
<p>Of course, it was just around the time that Sasha’s newest film had to of been released. With a groan, you reached to flip it over so you could avoid looking at his happy face, but to your dismay, Sasha was on the back cover as well for some cologne advertisement.</p>
<p>This time he was shirtless and smirking at you deviously.</p>
<p>“You’ve got to be kidding me…” You heaved a sigh and continued through check-out, only to be told that your card was declined. When you called your bank, they informed you that it had been hacked so they froze your account and sent you a new card. Unfortunately, you only had about thirty dollars cash so when you saw the total for the groceries was a little under a hundred, you dropped your shoulders and just walked away.</p>
<p>Today was definitely not your day.</p>
<p>Deciding to say fuck it all, you rang up a good friend to see if she wanted to go get some drinks. Turns out she had quit drinking, but she invited you to a juice bar that had become her new favorite watering hole.</p>
<p>“Come on, Y/N, you’ll love it. They have the best organic selection. Farm to table. It’ll be so much better for you and it’ll be my treat!” She was far more chipper than you really wanted to deal with, but you figured anything was better than going home to drink and probably cry. Alone.</p>
<p>You had been trying to focus on yourself the last year; working hard and staying healthy as best as you could despite the constant sadness that plagued your heart. You still loved Sasha and missed him every day, but you forced yourself to push him from your mind and continue with your life.</p>
<p>It was difficult at the beginning. He constantly kept blowing your phone up with calls and messages, varying from different stages of emotions. At first, he was apologetic and begged for your forgiveness. The next he was angry. Then after he was sad. You ignored them all, yet still refused to block him. That seemed far too petty. He had sent dozens and dozens of bouquets to the coffee shop, which you promptly handed off to co-workers or customers instead. Sasha never physically showed up, for which you were grateful, and eventually, he dropped all contact. You fought the sadness in your heart and reminded yourself that it was for the better.</p>
<p>Nothing felt right though, and although you were trying your hardest, everything in the world seemed to move by so quickly while you were stuck in the same spot. It all just made you feel hollow.</p>
<p>Lunch with your friend was a nice change of pace though, and, for the first time in a while, you actually managed to genuinely smile. The two of you chatted away and you enjoyed the company, it had been a long time since you’ve gone out with her and it was really great to catch up on everything. You let her do most of the talking while you smiled and nodded along, grateful for any type of distraction from how terrible your day had been so far.</p>
<p>The two of you finished your drinks and began to make your way out of the restaurant when an unmistakably familiar voice stopped you in your tracks.</p>
<p>“Y/N?”</p>
<p>You turned around and your heart skipped a beat. Sasha Mann was standing there, wringing his hands together almost nervously and he looked at you with those blasted puppy-dog eyes. For a moment, he went to lean towards you as to give you his customary kiss on the cheek but he paused, thinking better of it, and drew back uncertainly.</p>
<p>It felt like a punch in the gut.</p>
<p>“Sasha…what’re you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m here with Steve - you remember him, right?” He straightened up and motioned to the table a little ways back. You saw the assistant director from Descent sitting there waving at you. Huh, so that’s what his name was. You gave him a small wave back and he beamed. “Steve actually saw you as you were leaving, but I’m glad I caught you.”</p>
<p>Your attention returned to your ex-boyfriend, swallowing thickly as his eyes softened in apology. His hands fidgeted as if he didn’t know what to do with them, which was unlike the cool and overly-confident Sasha you knew.</p>
<p>“I wanted to let you know how sorry I am. Truly. You deserved so much better and I had no right to rely on you for my own health. It was wrong and I apologize from the bottom of my heart, Y/N. I hope one day you could forgive me.” He sounded pained as he took a deep breath and looked you in the eyes, speaking so sincerely, you thought your heart might break again. “I still love you, Y/N, and I miss you more than words can describe, but I understand why you left. You may not feel the same for me anymore, but I - I didn’t think I would ever see you again and I simply had to let you know how I feel, in case this is…the last time.”</p>
<p>It was all too much.</p>
<p>After the hellish day you had, this was the straw that broke the camel’s back and you felt panic rise within you. You couldn’t look at his sad eyes anymore. You couldn’t handle the emotional onslaught that just piled on top of you throughout the day and if you didn’t leave soon, you feared you might just break.</p>
<p>“I appreciate you telling me that, Sasha. I…um, I hope you’re doing well.” You blinked back tears and tried desperately to keep your voice steady, “I’m sorry for everything too, but I have to go.”</p>
<p>Before you broke down, you turned around and made a beeline to the exit, not having the strength to look back at his reaction. As soon as the bright Californian sun hit your eyes, you threw on your glasses and tried to take deep breaths. Your friend was by your side in an instant, putting her arm around you and leading you away.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Y/N, I didn’t know he went there.” She began unsurely, “I swear I would’ve picked a different place, I go there like five days a week and never see him -”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, really, none of that was your fault.” You sniffed, the tears slowly receded as you calmed yourself down, “Ugh, I shouldn’t be this fucking worked up.”</p>
<p>“Was that the first time you’ve seen him since the break-up?” Her eyes widened in surprise at your nod. “Holy shit. Well, I got to admit even though he looked absolutely miserable right there, the sober lifestyle is looking good on him.”</p>
<p>“He’s sober?”</p>
<p>At your questioning look, she continued, “Did you not hear about it? It was all over the news! Sasha Mann became one of the faces of fighting drug addiction. He’s been sober for about a year now, I think, and has been doing a bunch of non-profit work for the local clinics and he’s donated like a shit ton of money, or at least that’s what I’ve read.”</p>
<p>You knew how much time she spent pouring through all of the tabloids and thriving in the gossip, and there was no reason for her to lie. But it did strike your curiosity. Why didn’t he say anything? Why wouldn’t he say something? That was the best news you’ve heard all year.</p>
<p>She cut off your train of thought, “I hate to leave you like this, but I actually have to get going for a date tonight.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, go and have fun!” You said, grinning at your friend, happy that she was going out, “I should get going too, thank you for today, I really needed it.”</p>
<p>When you got home, you made a beeline to your laptop. Usually, you tried to actively avoid anything about celebrity drama, especially after you started dating Sasha. It just was never something you really cared about. But as you combed through the dozens of articles, you found that your friend had been indeed telling the truth.</p>
<p>Sasha had really changed and from what you saw, it was definitely for the better.</p>
<p>You read article after article, eagerly taking in every word. The movie he was planning on filming in Italy had to postpone and eventually ended up dropping him for another star actor because Sasha had checked himself into rehab.</p>
<p>After his thirty-day treatment, he came out to the public and announced he was putting his focus into giving back to the communities. Sasha hosted a grand charity ball and raised thirty million dollars to be dispersed amongst various organizations and foundations that helped with addiction and rehabilitation throughout the Los Angeles region.</p>
<p>To your shock, you saw that he also started his own foundation that gave away scholarships for an acting academy and the person who ran the foundation was none other than Christianna, Sasha’s no-longer-estranged stepdaughter.</p>
<p>You couldn’t believe your eyes. Not only had he become sober, but he was also now a prominent activist in the fight against drug abuse. Sasha had the perfect platform to shed a light on this epidemic that has run rampant and taken so many lives.</p>
<p>He had done so much good in just one year. It was truly remarkable.</p>
<p>Mind reeling, you sat back in your desk chair and stared blankly at the screen, thinking about when you saw him earlier that day. He really did look healthier than the last time; where his skin was sallow and sweaty, now had a certain glow, and his eyes no longer had heavy, dark circles underneath them but instead were clearer, brighter, more focused.</p>
<p>You then thought on his words and a twinge of regret shot through you. What if that had been the last time you saw him? All you did was tear up like a fool and run away. Maybe you should text him…but you realized as you glanced over at your phone, you had forgotten to go to the store and get a new one. The screen was still unusable.</p>
<p>Perhaps for the best, you thought with a sigh. What would you say to him anyway? 'Hey Sash, I just finally read up about you being sober and a drug-fighting hero, wanna re-hash things?’</p>
<p>No, that felt wrong. As much as you would love to rekindle a relationship, it had been the only thing you cared about aside from his health, too much time had passed. You had to move on.</p>
<p>Noticing the clock said the time was nearing two in the morning, you shook your head and decided to just go to bed. It had been a very long day and you didn’t realize how tired you were until you collapsed, passing out as soon as your face touched the pillow.</p>
<p>You woke up the next morning feeling much better than you had anticipated.</p>
<p>The cafe was still closed due to the machines getting repaired so you suddenly had a full day to do whatever you wished. It was beautiful out, the sun was shining and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky, so you decided to take a drive. It always made you feel better to cruise the highway along the ocean on a nice day.</p>
<p>The radio was playing some of your favorite songs and you happily sang along; windows down, breeze blowing, and nothing but an empty road ahead of you.</p>
<p>Today was turning out to be a good one.</p>
<p>All of a sudden the car felt like it was hit by a giant gust of wind, making you swerve dangerously towards the edge, and then the vehicle started to shake violently as if a tire had burst. You gripped both hands on the wheel, fighting to control it and keep it on the road.</p>
<p>To your horror, you saw a large crack up ahead begin to rip the road in half about a hundred yards away and you barely managed to slam on the breaks, coming to a stop just in time before it toppled over the side of the cliff.</p>
<p>“Holy fucking shit!” You yelled in shock, eyes wide and fingers death-gripping the steering wheel. For a second, you were baffled as to what just happened, your heart racing from the adrenaline.</p>
<p>The radio scratched and an announcement came on. “Breaking news! The Los Angeles area has just been struck by a five-point-nine earthquake. Shelter in place and if you are out, please get to safety immediately!”</p>
<p>“Oh shit…” You looked around in a panic, not knowing what to do, and then your eyes widened even further as the first thought that came to your head, “Oh shit! Sasha!”</p>
<p>You needed to find him and make sure he was okay.</p>
<p>So, without even pausing to think of your own well-being or the potential for more dangerous aftershocks, you turned the car around and sped off back towards Malibu.</p>
<p>Your phone was lighting up incessantly, but you couldn’t answer or even see who it was because the screen was still absolutely trashed, so you tossed it in the back seat and put the pedal to the metal.</p>
<p>The only thing you cared about was getting over to Sasha’s as soon as physically possible. What if he’s hurt? What if his house had collapsed? What if you never saw him again? You shook your head and angrily blinked back the wave of emotion that toppled over you. There was no good in letting those dark thoughts in right now, it would only make things worse.</p>
<p>As if reading your mind, the once bright and sunny skies darkened considerably, bringing a rolling wave of tumultuous clouds to cloak the city. It was like the whole world was ending and this brewing storm was going to be the catalyst.</p>
<p>After probably breaking around a dozen traffic laws, the car screeched and tilted dangerously on two wheels as you came flying into the driveway. You barely had the shifter in park before you were out the door and hurrying through the front gate.</p>
<p>A thunderous crack made you let out a surprised scream as lightning struck far too close for comfort. It was as if the strike had split open the sky as the rain started to come down in unrelenting sheets. By the time you made it even halfway to the front door, you were drenched, but it didn’t even phase you. The only thing that mattered was making sure the man you cared for most in this world was safe.</p>
<p>“Y/N!”</p>
<p>You looked up just in time to see the door swing wide open and Sasha tearing out of his house, into the rain, and right towards you. Sobbing in relief at the sight of him, you dove into his arms and he crushed you to his chest. You clutched onto one another desperately, as if the gusts of wind might swoop one of you away.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, you’re safe.” You could barely hear him through the raging storm so you pulled back enough to look at him. His eyes were dark but gentle, fixing you with a gaze of pure adoration, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>Without thinking twice, you cupped his face and pressed your lips to his.</p>
<p>Time seemed to stand still.</p>
<p>Kissing Sasha again after so long felt like the sweetest homecoming you’ve ever known. His lips were just as soft as you remembered. His mouth just as warm and certain as he pressed back insistently. You felt rather than heard him groan, the familiar rumble made you smile into his kiss and he deepened it, pulling you closer still. The two of you broke away to catch your breath and he rested his forehead against yours, his hair now plastered against his face as the rain continued to pour down.</p>
<p>“Sasha, I love you, I love you so fucking much and I’m so sorry I didn’t say it yesterday, I don’t know what I’d do if anything were to have happened and-”</p>
<p>He cut you off with a swift kiss and spun you around before breaking away again with a laugh. “All that matters is that you’re here.”</p>
<p>With you still wrapped tightly in his embrace, Sasha turned and carried you inside, bringing you both out of the pouring rain. Once over the threshold, he closed the door and the storm raging outside became muted. He gently placed you down and suddenly you were self-conscious, looking anywhere but at him. Now inside, you could hear yourself think, and you weren’t sure what the next step was.</p>
<p>“I tried to call you, probably a dozen times or so,” Sasha began, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, “You weren’t answering and I was just about to drive to yours when you came running around the corner.”</p>
<p>“Accidentally broke it yesterday, I saw someone calling but the screen is so messed up, I couldn't…” You trailed off with a shrug. He nodded, eyebrows raised but he said nothing more, just looking around unsure of what to say. Apparently he felt just as awkward as you did.</p>
<p>“I almost died.” You blurted, finally making eye-contact and Sasha stilled, narrowing his eyes in concern. “I was driving up along the coast towards Santa Barbara and suddenly there was a crack in the road, split the whole thing in half. Nearly drove right over the edge.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine…much better now.” You reached over and brought one of his large hands between your own. You had forgotten how massive they were when his single palm nearly eclipsed both of yours. “I probably should’ve gone straight home, didn’t even think, all I cared was if you were okay. I was so scared that I was never going to see you again.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re here,” He came closer, using his other hand to brush your wet hair from your face and cradled your cheek, “I know we haven’t been on speaking terms this last year, but I have never been happier to see anyone in my life. You’re here and safe. With me.”</p>
<p>Your heart melted and you pressed yourself into his chest, wrapping your arms around his waist. Sasha immediately brought his around you and you felt him rest his chin on the top of your head.</p>
<p>“You’re shaking…” He murmured softly, pulling back just enough to look down at you.</p>
<p>“I’m cold, the AC is blasting in here!”</p>
<p>Chuckling he brought his hands up to your shoulders and slowly kneaded them, “Would you like me to run you a bath?”</p>
<p>Nodding against his chest, you smiled at the sweetness of this man - how you had missed that. Looking up at him, you bit your lip and almost hesitantly asked, “Will you join me?”</p>
<p>Those hands stilled on your shoulders and he searched your eyes for a moment. Just as you started becoming nervous at his silence, his face broke out into a warm smile and he leaned down to plant a loving kiss. You pressed closer and opened up for him to languidly slide his tongue along yours, when you finally pulled away, his eyes were still closed and he licked his lips slowly before looking back at you with that familiar hunger you once knew. A hunger that you were eager to be reacquainted with.</p>
<p>Grabbing his hand, you laced your fingers together easily and led him upstairs to his bathroom. The two of you were silent as you climbed the steps, leaving a trail of water along the way and you made a mental note to throw the clothes in the dryer before you left. You swallowed thickly at the thought of returning to your small studio apartment by yourself again once the morning came, but you didn’t want to assume anything would change between the two of you. A year was a long time and what if Sasha decided you weren’t worth the trouble when he was so successful now, with absolutely no thanks to you. You abandoned him at his time of need. You shouldn’t even be here, much less confessing your love to the man and taking him to -</p>
<p>“Everything alright?”</p>
<p>Sasha’s deep voice jolted you from your torrent of intrusive thoughts and you snapped back to reality at the feeling of his hands on your hips. You didn’t realize you had stopped walking just at the threshold of his bedroom. Taking a deep breath, you turned around and spoke to the ground, refusing to meet his eye, “I should leave.”</p>
<p>“What?” His hands dropped from your waist and his eyes went wide, “Why would -? But you just got here?”</p>
<p>You shook your head, “I don’t deserve you, I don’t deserve any of this, Sasha, I left you and…I shouldn’t be here.”</p>
<p>He sighed heavily, bringing his hand up to pinch his brow, “Well, I can’t stop you, but I can tell you that what happened between us was not your fault. You deserve the world. I want you here, Y/N.”</p>
<p>Finally, you looked back up at him and saw the sincerity in his gaze.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Sasha laughed in exasperation, bringing his hands to rest on your shoulders and forcing you to see that he was serious. “I meant every word that I said yesterday. I love you, of course I want you to stay.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” You felt your lips quirk up into a smile and his face brightened, he turned you back around and you let him push you gently towards the bathroom.</p>
<p>Once inside, he grabbed a large fluffy towel and handed it to you before starting the bath. Still slightly unsure, you turned your back to him and began to peel off the cold, wet clothes from your body and then wrapped the soft towel around your naked form. When you turned back around, you saw Sasha already stripped and had the towel around his waist as well, sitting on the side of the enormous tub and dragging his fingers through the water.</p>
<p>You took a moment to observe how peaceful he looked and appreciated his masculine figure; all long lines and limbs, you loved watching the sinewy muscles of his arms ebb and flow as he felt the temperature of the bath. Padding over, you couldn’t help but to bring your hands to his shoulders, sliding your palms down over the front and sifting your fingers through the damp hair on his chest.</p>
<p>Sasha sighed, leaning back into you, his other hand coming up to stroke a soothing pattern up and down your forearm. “Bath bomb or bubbles, love?”</p>
<p>“Bath bomb.”</p>
<p>He nodded, taking one of your hands and turning it to place a sweet kiss on the inside of your wrist. Then he stood, walking to the closet and returning with a little light blue ball, tossing it into the filling tub. His arms wrapped around you from behind and he began to press his lips against your shoulder. Neither of you spoke, just taking in the comfortable silence and enjoying being in each other’s company once again. He kissed your neck without haste, lazily dragging his lips ever so lightly across your skin as you sank into his embrace.</p>
<p>When the water was ready and shimmering a pale celestial blue, Sasha detached himself to turn off the nozzles and held out a hand. You dropped the towel and accepted his help into the tub.</p>
<p>The water felt utterly divine. You sighed happily, sinking into the azul abyss of the gigantic tub. With a small splash of movement, Sasha lowered himself in behind you and immediately grasped your hips, pulling you back until you were fitted against him once more and just held you there. Both of your bodies sagged and relaxed, allowing the gentle heat and pleasing aromas soothe your senses.</p>
<p>After a while of soaking in amiable silence, you spoke up, leaning your head back against his shoulder with your eyes closed, “I’m so proud of you, Sash.”</p>
<p>He hummed, absently massaging your hips and thighs, not once letting his touch stray from your skin, “Whatever for?”</p>
<p>“Well, I feel guilty about not finding this out sooner, but my friend told me about your sobriety.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. Almost a year now, it’s crazy how time has flown.” He murmured into your hair, those long fingers dancing across your belly and then giving you a light squeeze, “I’ve been trying to…be a better man. To fix things, make amends, and work on myself so I can move forward. I’ll tell you, it was fucking horrible at the beginning, but somehow the days managed to get a little easier as time passed.”</p>
<p>You reached down to link your fingers with his.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you had to do that alone.”</p>
<p>He shook his head, pressing a little kiss on the side of your temple, “It was the only way that I could’ve done it. My addiction was my own cross to bear, not anyone else’s, and certainly not yours. Besides, the rehab center was rather nice - other than the withdrawals, it sort of felt like a vacation.”</p>
<p>You snorted; leave to Sasha Mann to put a positive spin of going to rehabilitation treatment. He probably went to the fanciest facility in California.</p>
<p>“Did they have karaoke?”</p>
<p>He laughed, “No, unfortunately not.”</p>
<p>“For you, maybe. I’m sure it would’ve been torture for everyone else in the vicinity.”</p>
<p>You squealed as he gave you a little pinch on your hip and he chuckled deeply, pulling you close. “I don’t appreciate what you’re suggesting, lovely, shall I remind you of my unparalleled vocal skills?”</p>
<p>With a giggle, you spun around to face him and caught the mirth in his eyes before kissing him, not allowing the silly man to start serenading in the bathtub.</p>
<p>He eagerly returned it, licking your lips open so he could explore your mouth. You cupped his cheeks and pressed more insistently against him, feeling a burn of arousal at the base of your spine that slowly crawled up your skin and set it on fire. His palms spread wide along your ass and with a smooth movement, he sat up straight and pulled you until you were seated in his lap, his half-hard cock resting along the curve of your cheeks.</p>
<p>Slowly and unhurriedly, you began to rock yourself along his body, barely sliding back and forth across his length. Sasha groaned against your lips, his large hands assisting with your sway as he gently guided your hips.</p>
<p>You pressed down onto his hardening member and he broke away with a soft gasp, dragging his lips down to your neck where he nipped and licked his way across your shoulder. He pulled you close and bucked his hips, “Fuck, I missed you.”</p>
<p>Running a hand through his wet hair, you pulled his head back to look at you and the warmth in his eyes filled your heart with an indescribable joy.</p>
<p>“I missed you every single day.” You dragged your nails across his scalp and he leaned into your hand, almost purring in contentment. “I don’t think there was a moment that I wasn’t thinking about you, even though I tried.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I was a fool.”</p>
<p>Sasha kissed you again and again, wrapping his arms around your body and keeping you flush against him. You felt his cock standing at full attention now, pressing almost demandingly along the cleft of your ass. The air shifted around you two as you rocked into one another, feeling the static crackle with the familiar arousal taking over you both.</p>
<p>“Please, Sash,” You moaned into his mouth, panting deliriously as you ground your center against his stomach, desperate for any sort of friction, “I need you.”</p>
<p>Without hesitation, he stood from the bath, bringing you with him and wrapping your legs tightly around his waist as the water cascaded down your bodies. He carefully made his way out of the tub and brought you over to the bed, not giving a single fuck about the trail of water that followed. Once settled, his body completely encompassed yours as you felt the delicious weight of him pressing you into the mattress and you rolled your hips up, sliding his length along your slick folds.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” He groaned, delivering a stuttering thrust against the bundle of nerves that made you grip his shoulders tightly, gasping as your eyes rolled back. Sasha looked down at you, desire written all over his face, “You are so fucking beautiful.”</p>
<p>With one hand he held himself and teased your entrance, you tried to cant your hips up, desperate for more, but his firm grip on your waist stopped you from moving. He tutted as you whined pathetically, glaring up at the beautiful man above you, you dug your fingers into the back of his neck and pulled him closer, not looking anywhere but his impossibly dark eyes, “Please don’t be a tease right now, Sasha, I’ve been waiting for so fucking lo-<em>oh!</em>”</p>
<p>You both moaned as he slid into you all the way to the hilt and then stayed there for a moment, allowing you to catch the breath he just stole away. It had been a long time and the feeling of him stretching you out caused a tasty little ache in your core. You felt whole again.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what were you saying, love?”</p>
<p>Shaking your head, you didn’t respond, so he rocked back and gave a sharp thrust that made you see lights exploding beyond your eyes. A small whimper fell from your lips as you let your eyes shut, overwhelmed by the pleasure you had so terribly missed in his absence.</p>
<p>His breath was hot in your ear, “Hm, I still couldn’t hear you.”</p>
<p>“Would you shut up and fuck me?”</p>
<p>You bit back a moan as he laughed, the reverberations shooting straight to your core.</p>
<p>“With pleasure.”</p>
<p>Suddenly his pillowy lips were on yours and he started moving. His thrusts were gentle, but certain as he rolled his hips into you while you gripped his shoulders, meeting each one rhythmically; like the waves crashing against the shore, it was an endless give and take that led to a beautiful oblivion.</p>
<p>You could feel it rising, a coil pulling tight within you and about to reach the precipice in which it would snap. You weren’t lying when you said it had been a long time. The way that Sasha’s thrusts came down faster and more erratic, as well as his grunts and groans he sang against your skin made you believe it had been just the same for him.</p>
<p>He panted heavily, dropping a trail of kisses from your collarbone up to your lips. He hovered over them and groaned deeply, eyes closed in ecstasy as his hips kept on their relentless pace, “Y/N…I…fuck, I’m not going to last much longer.”</p>
<p>Delirious with pleasure, and almost there yourself, you just nodded and tugged his mouth to yours, kissing him with abandon as you reached a hand down to where your bodies were connected, drawing your fingers across your sweet spot to catapult you over the edge with him. One of his hands raised your thigh up into a better angle for him to push in deeper as his other cradled your cheek, crushing your lips to his. A few more thrusts and you felt the coil break inside, stars exploded in your vision, and you keened into Sasha’s mouth, biting down onto his plump bottom lip as you shattered around him.</p>
<p>Sasha growled deeply and snapped his hips, his entire body tensing as you gripped him tightly and pulled him right over the ledge after you. He twitched and tried not to completely collapse on top of you, shuddering slightly as you squeezed him once more before sagging into the bed together. The two of you fought to catch your breath and just laid there in a sweaty pile of limbs, enjoying the afterglow of your reunion.</p>
<p>Absently, you looked out the window and saw that the clouds were gone and the storm had passed. The sky opened up again so that the sunlight could cast in through the windows, illuminating your naked bodies in a pleasantly golden hue.</p>
<p>He peeled himself away and you, being far too exhausted to protest, just laid there and watched him walk back into the bathroom. You whistled a low catcall towards the tall man, his head whipped back at you and you almost laughed at the blush that rose to his cheeks. Sasha rolled his eyes, but you saw a small smile adorn his lips as he continued into the bathroom. </p>
<p>You felt giddy. </p>
<p>Nothing but pure happiness swelled in your heart just thinking about what transpired that day. How things had changed so quickly. Who knew what the future would hold? You were just content to enjoy the here and now.</p>
<p>Sasha came back with a washcloth, donning a pair of his favorite sweats - to your dismay, but he just ignored your frown and cleaned everything up gently, giving you a sweet kiss before tossing the towel in the basket. Rather than returning to the bed, as you had hoped for some much needed post-coital cuddles, Sasha stopped at the side you were sprawled out on and slowly dropped down to his knees, resting his hands against the mattress. It seemed he was nervous about something, his eyes darting back and forth between your own, his hands fidgeting slightly on the crumpled sheets.</p>
<p>You became weary, the sudden shift in mood jolting out of your euphoric state. “Is…everything okay?”</p>
<p>His mouth opened and closed a few times before his eyes softened and he nodded, “Yeah, of course, everything is…perfect.”</p>
<p>But you weren’t convinced as you watched him take a deep breath, his shoulders tensing up and his eyes hardening, as if he settled on a decision that you were unaware of.</p>
<p>“Y/N…I -” Sasha stopped, huffed, and then shook his head. Your uneasiness was mounting considerably, but before you could say anything else, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black box. He opened it quickly and, to your astonishment, a beautiful ring shined brightly back at you, glinting off of the setting sun on the horizon. It was simple. A platinum band that had a wooden line running through the middle and, in the wood, a small and beautiful diamond was fitted inside.</p>
<p>Your jaw dropped and you couldn’t quite believe your eyes. Was he…?</p>
<p>“I…um, I had this made before, well, you know.” He cleared his throat, shrugging awkwardly before looking you in the eye with the upmost sincerity, “Y/N, I know we’ve been through a lot, and I know it’s been a long time…but I can’t stand the thought of not having you by my side again. I love you with everything that I am and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…will do me the honor of becoming my wife?”</p>
<p>Blinking back tears, you couldn’t form words and your heart felt like it might possibly combust. </p>
<p>As your silence continued, Sasha deflated slightly, taking it as a rejection, and as his face dropped, you propelled yourself into motion. You launched yourself into his arms, successfully tackling the giant man back onto the ground and he landed with an 'oof’ before you silenced him with your lips. He immediately returned the kiss with fervor, sliding his free hand up to your cheek before pulling away slightly, resting his forehead to yours and looking deeply into your eyes.</p>
<p>“Is that a yes?”</p>
<p>You laughed gleefully, “Yes, yes, a million times yes, you silly man!”</p>
<p>Sasha’s eyes lit up and he kissed you again, sealing a promise for the future. He pulled back to place the ring onto your finger and the two of you happily gawked at it, not quite believing it was real. He then met your gaze and gave you a look that warmed your soul, “I love you, Y/N.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Sasha Mann.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>